


The Angel's Fall

by Tasebi



Series: A Tale of the Planes [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Mythology, イケメン戦国 時をかける恋 | Ikemen Sengoku: Toki o Kakeru Koi (Visual Novel)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasebi/pseuds/Tasebi
Summary: The second arc in the "Tale of the Planes" collection. Sequal to "The Kitchen is Always Open"Having been granted a boon by each of the Eleven strongest generals in Hel and the Abyss, Sadie asks for the only thing she can think of. But there is at least one in Heaven who will not hear of it and he has prophecies to back him up.And what of Elohim, Enki, Malcanthet, and Dakkan? What game are they playing and how will it affect Sadie and the generals?





	1. Chapter 1

Nobunaga sits in front of the Go board moving the smooth, black piece between his fingers. He studies the board intently waiting for his opponent to make their move. As the white piece hits the board, he asks "So, the princess knows her boon?"

Hideyoshi picks up another piece as he waits for Nobunaga to make his move. "Oh, she knew the day she distracted us with the ridiculous "Wizard of Oz" conversation. Masa, 'Yasu and I all noticed when her heart cleared."

The clack of a stone hitting the board echoes in the tenchu. "Our princess is a wily one. You wouldn't expect that of one so innocent."

Another stone is placed as Hideyoshi studies the devil in front of him. "You didn't press her, why?"

"Because my dear monkey, as much as it frustrates me, this is not the first time she has been right. We stole from her the right to protect herself. In our arrogance, we took from her the chance she had for peace. When one wins a victory for themselves, they gain strength. We robbed her of that strength." He looks up from the board, eyes flashing crimson, "For that, if for no other reason, we owe her a debt that goes beyond the boon."

Hideyoshi nods. "In not pressing, you're giving her the opportunity to feel as if she has greater power?"

"No." Nobunaga studies the board for a bit and just when Hideyoshi thinks he is not going to elaborate, Nobunaga places his piece confidently and smiles. "In not pressing, I'm allowing her the opportunity to phrase the boon in a way that will bring her peace. You've lost."

Hideyoshi studies the board wondering when that had happened as Nobunaga stands and leaves the tenchu. "Thanks for the game."

*************************************************

At least one of them have been over every night. Occasionally a few of them would show up and I would have help in the kitchen while cooking dinner. The conversations tended to be light and inconsequential. Then there are nights like tonight.

"Wait a minute! You guys can read minds?" I stare at Ieyasu incredulously.

"Well, not exactly?" He spins some of the pasta onto his fork. "It depends on what is being thought and felt. I deal more with afflictions of health. I can pick up on illness and injury more than emotions, normally." He takes the bite and looks as if he is thinking about how to phrase the rest of it. "But it takes some sort of connection. Not to mention that connection leaves the devil or demon open to additional feedback in the future, which may not be exactly... pleasant?"

"So you and I have a connection? But when? I don't recall...."

"The day Nobunaga came over to insist you choose a boon. When he came back he wasn't exactly happy. We were worried about you so I was asked to check on you. You were asleep. It made it easier. I'm sorry if that bothers you. It was not my intent to intrude."

I shake my head. "No, that makes sense at least. I was wondering how everyone seemed to know exactly what I needed, or who would be the best to show up for dinner." I look down at my own dinner before looking back at Ieyasu. "It's kinda overwhelming to think I have a bond with each of you that I may not know about."

"Part of it is your expressions. You're absolutely guileless, princess. As for the rest, I can't say. I only know about Hideyoshi and myself with any certainty. He's the one that is better with emotions."

"Then why didn't he pick up on...." I let the thought trail off.

Ieyasu is quiet for a moment before he meets my gaze and answers softly. "Maybe because that particular situation was something I was more familiar with."

*****************************************************

Ninety days. It passes by so quickly. While they've said I don't have a time limit, drawing it out would do nothing for anyone. I look at the calendar. Technically, the 90 days is up in two days. No one has brought it up since the last party, but I can't stop thinking about it. If this is where we say goodbye, then we will do so the same way we said hello, with one hell of a party.

"90-day party. My place. Saturday. I know my boon. I'll bring the booze."

*****************************************************

Friday midafternoon, Scott drops by my desk "Hey Sadie, are you busy or can you take the new project? We had a bit of a staffing shuffle and this one is going to fall through the cracks if I don't get someone on it fast."

I check my calendar and confirm my timelines. "I should be able to handle it. When is the kick-off meeting?"

"In about half an hour. Here's the information you need. Thanks! You're a lifesaver!" He drops a pile of documents unceremoniously on my desk and walks away.

"Damn it, Scott! You owe me!" He waves over his shoulder but shuffles away a bit faster than before.

"I wonder if I can weasel another five comp days for this" I mumble to myself as I start digging through the documents in preparation for the meeting.

Half an hour later I walk into the meeting room as prepared as I can be. Only a few of the faces look familiar. I checked the project teams prior to the meeting and most of the names you knew personally or by reputation. Dannie was my lead for QA and I knew they were going to rock it. There was nothing about the customer and I could find nothing in the company records. They were apparently new to the market and this was our first project with us.

I take the spot at the head of the meeting table and place my papers down. "I'd like to take this opportunity to apologize for the last minute shuffle of personnel, I will be your project manager for the duration of this project. If you have any questions or concerns, I have emailed each of you on the meeting invite with my contact information. I welcome you to reach out to me. I will make this transition as smooth as possible."

A man with short black hair, forest green eyes, and dressed in a deep blue tailored suit stands and offers his hand in greeting. "Hi. We'll be working closely together then. My name is Orion Kotas. I'm the product manager for Higgins Security. We look forward to the program's success."

I reach out and take his hand. The unmistakable smell of sage and salt have me tilting my head in question. "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Kotas." you say after a moment. "I have every faith that this team will exceed your expectations."

He shakes your hand firmly, once. "Please. Call me Orion. If you have got a few minutes after the meeting, I'd gladly answer any questions you have."

"Thank you, truly. That would be a great help."

The rest of the meeting goes without incident and I manage to catch up on the basics of it before I leave for the day. I wonder from time to time about Mr. Kotas. This is the first time I've ever known a demon or devil to have a "day job" and I've never asked the guys what they do when they are not hanging out at my place.

I shake it off. I've always said I can work with any type of client. this will be the perfect opportunity for me to prove it, even if I'm the only one who knows that he's a demon or a devil.

*******************************************************

Saturday night we all gather in the living room again. This has become casual, comfortable now and even if the request doesn't go the way I hope it will, I'll be ok with it. I can look back on the last three months very fondly and smile without regret.

"Calling in all 11 boons at once. That's a daring thing, princess." Sasuke says.

"Makes me wonder what kind of mountains we're going to have to move to make it possible" Kenshin replies sardonically.

"Oh please." Yukimura laughs. "You're worried what Sadie could ask for? That's rich Kenshin. Even for you."

Nobunaga looks at me and pops some konpeito into his mouth. "You have our attention, princess. Ask us anything your heart desires."

It's now or never. Here goes nothing.

I take a deep breath and look at each of them. "My wish is for each of you to be happy, truly happy. All of you. I know what I hope that will include, but I don't wish for it. I won't lay a geas on you. I want you to be happy. Whatever that takes. Just remember, if it pleases you, that the kitchen is always open for friends."

Everyone is silent for a few minutes before they look at Hideyoshi, seemingly for confirmation.

He nods. "That is her heart's desire. Our happiness. She does hope that it includes her, our visits here, but she will not compel us to do so."

Everyone looks at Sadie again, dumbfounded.

Kenshin stands, walks over to Sadie and takes her hand. In a gesture reminiscent of the first time she met Shingen, he places a kiss above her knuckles and his eyes never leave hers. “Your wish only strengthens bonds willingly woven. These are the chains that bind, Sadie. I hope you know what you have wished for."

  
*******************************************

  
Orion watched. Over the last two weeks, he had done a lot of watching. Sometimes it was from the scrying pool, sometimes it was from across the street. He had not yet gotten close enough to enter her home or office. It's not that he was afraid, he was merely being cautious.

Oh, but those devils. Those accursed devils knew when he was there. He swore he caught Nobunaga staring straight at him as the infuriating curr leaned closer than propriety allowed and said something to make Sadie laugh.

Mitsuhide and Masamune were no better, though the latter smirked - actually smirked - and kissed her neck while she was busy cooking. The only thing that brought him some solace over the incident is that she hit Masamune with a ladle for his impudence.

Over the last two weeks, if there was anything he had learned about Sadie, it was that she was a good person, a genuinely good person. Sure had her moments of anger, frustration and impure thoughts. She was human. It was to be expected. But the things she did, going out of her way to cook for her team when they had to put in extra hours, “paying it forward” by paying for someone's meal or drink, helping someone who was struggling. These everyday things were a kindness and generosity you just didn't see in a world that valued grand actions over everyday compassion.

He noticed none of the devils stayed. Oh, Nobunaga and Masamune tried a few times, simply to annoy him, he was sure. But she shooed them out before she turned in for the night.

He wondered if they knew about the nights Sadie spent trying to talk herself out of the despair and grief she felt. How often she told herself that someone's fall was not her fault. How she wasn't a bad person to feel safe, to be relieved. Those were the nights she cried herself to sleep. As much as they were willing to defend the boon, none of them were there during her most vulnerable moments, and he couldn't logic out why something within him longed so desperately to be there.

Shaking his head to clear it, Orion looked back into the apartment. Sadie had just emerged from the shower and hadn't bothered fully drying her hair. She was going to catch a cold. As she walked into the kitchen Orion found himself wondering coffee or cocoa? One meant reading and sleep. The other meant a long night of work.

When she reached for the cocoa he smiled. He knew he was responsible for the long nights that drove her to reach for the coffee. He admired her hard work and dedication. It was something that would serve her well at his side, but she needed rest.

When she sat on the short couch and, as was her habit, bent her legs so she could prop her book on her thighs while she read, he was assaulted with a range of emotions. He was immensely relieved they were not here to take advantage of the situation. He wanted to throw a blanket over her and tuck her in. Surely she didn't need to show that much skin! Orion was absolutely certain that nightshirt fell just to cause him impure thoughts.

“Well now, would you look at that? The peeping angel flustered at the mere sight of human flesh.” the sibilant voice taunted beside him.

“What do you want Mitsuhide? I thought you had gone for the evening.” Orion hissed.

“You know my name! I'm humbled. Truly." the thin smile was taunting. "I thought I'd keep the princess warm tonight. But I'm not much of an exhibitionist, so I thought to scare away the birds first.”

Orion pinned the devil with the full weight of his stare. The full attention of an archangel has brought most beings to their knees. “You lie.” he said, daring Mitsuhide to say those blasphemous words again.

“Do I? What makes you so sure?” Mitsuhide managed to look fantastically bored with the whole situation as he looked back into the apartment. Surely his expression did not just soften when he saw Sadie falling asleep on the couch, the book still on its perch.

Orion swallowed the pitch that seemed to rise so easily at the devil's goading and managed to answer levelly as he looked at her as well. “Because none of you have. There is a respect there, a sense of family, a bond but none of you have crossed boundaries.”

“She need only ask. Any of us are more than willing.”

“She is not yours to have, devil. Keep your hands off her.” The prophecy said they would work side by side, he would see that come to pass and no demon nor devil would stand in his way.

“Ah, but she's not yours either.” Mitsuhide’s voice hardens. “And she won't be. I don't know what Heaven is up to, but I will offer you the same words I offered the last person who brought danger to her doorstep. Turn your attention elsewhere. The rules are different for you. I don't have to wait for a formal request to protect her from you.”

Orion stares into the citrine eyes and narrows his own. “This isn't over snake, not by a long shot.” and he disappears.

Mitsuhide looks back through the window at Sadie now fully asleep on the couch. “Oh princess, you're going to get a sore neck sleeping like that.”

He disappears only to show up in the apartment. Carefully marking Sadie's place, he sets the book aside, slides an arm under her knees and behind her back, and lifts her into his arms.

“Mmm. Mitsu.” her mumble is accompanied by nuzzling a little closer to him. He stops for a moment looking down in shock. No. She's still asleep. No sane, sentient being would wear such a look of peace and contentment if they knew he was the one carrying them.

He carries her into her room and tucks her in. A soft whimper is accompanied by a frown when her head hits the pillow. He brushes his lips across her temple. “Sleep. Princess. Rest.”

Sadie's hand closes around his and she curls into a ball, pulling his hand and arm close, cuddling them. He manages to not fall on top of the bed. He is about to extract himself when he sees the faint smile on her lips. Well, he guesses he can stay just a little longer.

With his trademark snake's smile, Mitsuhide curls around Sadie and wonders if Orion is watching.


	2. Chapter 2

Sadie is sitting at her desk going over some of the papers for the security application for Higgins when a shadow passes over her desk. The scent of sage and sea salt has her looking up to Mr. Kotas. She stands politely.

“Mr. Kotas, my apologies. Reception didn't let me know you were here.”

“No worries. I was finishing up other business and figured I'd swing by. Are those our latest requirements?” He nods to the papers.

“Yes. To be frank, some of the requirements here seem to be in direct conflict with what we were handed initially. I'm sure once we get clarification there shouldn't be an issue. We're not so far into the project that the teams can't add them into an upcoming sprint and still make the launch date.”

He seems to think about that for a moment and then smiles “Would you like to get a coffee?”

“Do you have time to go over the requirements concerns now?” I glance at my calendar. “I'm between meetings at the moment and can grab us a conference room.”

“No. Nothing so formal.”

I smile tightly. I really hate having this conversation, especially when they are as nice and charming as he is. “Mr. Kotas,”

“Please, Orion,” he says.

My smile slips a bit and I look directly at him. “I appreciate your offer. But it is my habit not to socialize with clients until the project is complete. For professional reasons. Please understand, I do appreciate your offer.”

Orion’s smile remains unchanged. That would be a winning smile. It's easily on par with Mitsunari at his most angelic. But given the situation I'm in, it fails to stir me. “Come on. I'm your company’s best client! You wouldn't want the project to go poorly would you?”

Ok. I tried nice. I assumed oblivious, but if you're going to go there, you are getting steel. No more Mrs. Nice Project Manager. I stand up straight and give up on the smile. My tone, while still professional, has an undercurrent of warning and steel. “Mr. Kotas, how about we come to an understanding. You respect my boundaries and understand I just said no, and I'll forget the last statement that came out of your mouth.”

The steel in Sadie’s eyes and voice reminded Orion for a moment of the Valkyrie. He found himself taking a step back wondering what he had said or done to cause the quicksilver change from smiling angel to battle maiden.

He scans his memory of the last few minutes. Eyes going wide, Orion places his fingers just over his heart he gives a short polite bow. “My deepest apologies. My words poorly conveyed my intentions. I withdraw my request and honor your boundaries.”

I sigh gratefully. Maybe it was just a misunderstanding after all. I've been spoiled by the guys. They just always seemed to know the etiquette. “Thank you.”

“If I could be so bold, Ms. Ortiz, I would consider it a personal favor, and a show that I have a chance to regain your good graces if you could call me Orion. You call me Mr. Kotas and I feel like I'm back in school and in trouble for something. I'm just not that formal. ”

I smile and nod. I'm going to have to be careful with this one. He's as much a charmer as Shingen. “Call me Sadie. Tell you what, Orion. We have four more months before launch. Maybe we can talk about that coffee after that.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea.”

***************************************

Dinners with any of the guys were comfortable, but dinners with Kennyo were calming. There is just something companionable about him that sets me at ease.

“Kennyo, I never asked and I meant to, do demons and devils have day jobs?”

He looks at me quietly. I'm not sure if he's trying to stare through me, or think. “Not normally. There is nothing we need nor want that would require such. Why do you ask, princess.”

I purse my lips together and shake my head. “No reason. I guess I've just started to associate a certain trait with you guys. It never occurred to me that it could belong to humans as well.”

“Oh? And what trait would that be?” his tone light and conversationally interested.

“Oh, you know how each of you has a particular scent and” I pause, looking for the words “sensations I guess, feelings that are associated with you?” Sadie misses the studying look he gives her as she reaches for her drink.

He gives a light chuckle. “Scents, you say? And what scent do I carry with me, Sadie?”

I look at him and my voice softens as I try to put into words what I've always sensed when he was around. Once the mental image comes to me, I can describe it to him. “You smell like a shrine. Sandalwood, cinnamon and star anise. Incense. You feel calming. A quiet forest shrine. Secluded. Safe.”

I shake my head and go back to my dinner. “Well, you all feel safe. I know you guys won't hurt me, but you're different than even that.”

“Hrm. And you've found a human that feels the same?”

I shake my head. “No. He has a scent. Every time he's around I smell sage and sea salt. He doesn't ‘feel’ anything but it could be that I am just used to dealing with him professionally. I operate differently at work.”

“As you must, princess.”

The rest of dinner passes companionably enough. Kennyo helps with the dishes and keeps Sadie company for a bit, saying goodnight before she turns in.

*****************************************

Inside the feast hall, the guys have gathered.

Masamune favors Kennyo with a wide grin. “What was for dinner?”

“She said it was ‘something simple’. Roasted chicken with mushroom sauce and roasted vegetables.”

“Lucky! She has an interesting definition of ‘simple’. ”

“She has a great deal more than that. We've already determined she was special. I don't think we realized how special.”

“What makes you say that Kennyo? Is your heart thawing to our princess?” Hideyoshi asks lightly teasing.

Kennyo responds with a noncommittal grunt before picking up the conversation again. “We knew she could sense us, but we couldn't figure out how right?”

They all nod.

“I found out tonight that she can not only ‘sense’ us in a way she can't explain. She also ‘feels’ us and” he pauses and shakes his head on a small chuckle, “smells us.”

“Damn it Yuki. I told you to shower!” Shingen says shoulder bumping against the other demon.

“This I've got to hear. What scent does she have for us?” Shingen leans forward interested.

“I'm under the impression we are all unique. We didn't get into everyone. She just explained to me. She said I smelled like a shrine. She got pretty precise. Sandalwood, star anise, and cinnamon.”

“Buddhist incense.” Kenshin breathes.

Kennyo nods. “And she says I feel ‘safe’, though I didn't ask her to explain that feeling. Based on the scent I think I understand even if she doesn't.”

“Could that work through nothingness?” Sasuke asks.

“Theoretically? No.” Mitsunari answers.” But this is Sadie. I'm beginning to believe the theoretical goes to Limbo where she is concerned.”

Nobunaga sits up with interest. “And how did this conversation come up?”

“She wanted to know if we worked in the human world during the day.”

“Not unless we have a task we need to complete,” Mitsuhide mumbles.

Kennyo nods. “Yes, but she didn't need to know that. However, she has a client that she smells sage and sea salt every time he's around.”

“Sage and sea salt?” Ieyasu falls into thought for a moment before meeting Kennyo's eyes. “Purification.”

Kennyo nods.

“Angels.” Mitsunari whispers

*****************************

Orion stares at his notes trying to reconcile what he learned today about the woman who was to be his Lord's angel of mercy. He picks up his coffee completely engrossed in the papers laid out in front of him. Something is bothering him but he can't figure out what.

The doors to Heaven’s archives open and Elohim finds Orion right where Michael left him. There was a growing concern among the other archangels that Orion was obsessing over the task the King has placed on him. Elohim had decided to find out how true it was.

“Orion?” the soft voice reached him from his left and Orion looked up. Immediately he sat his coffee mug down and stood, placing his fingers over his heart and bowing.

“My Lord! Forgive my rudeness. I did not hear you enter.”

“Rise, Orion. I'm not here to chastise you. Your brethren are concerned. It has been some time since you have joined them. They miss you.”

Orion stands and lets his shoulders slump. “My apologies, my king. You've given me a task and something is missing. I'm just trying to finalize all the information before I present you with my findings. It is not ill intent.”

“Do not neglect yourself or put yourself in danger for this task. You have an important role here. You are as important, if not more so than this task.” Elohim smiles just a bit mischievously. “It has been here for millennia. It can wait while you rest and take care of yourself.”

Orion smiles taking the chastisement in the care it was meant. “Yes, my lord. I will do as you say.”

“Good. I shall tell the others they can expect your presence in the morning.” Elohim pats Orion on the shoulder and turns to walk out.

Maybe he had gotten a little involved in the prophecies. Tomorrow he would set them aside and deal with other matters.

As Elohim closes the door to the library he notices Orion stacking books and scrolls, his notes already in a neat pile.

“Watch him. Your apprehension may not be entirely misplaced.”

“As you wish my lord. Has he been advised the boon was requested and granted? Maybe that's why things aren't fitting.”

Elohim shook his head. “He has not, Michael and he will not. The boon had not been granted. The agreement was that we wait for the appropriate time. The boon that should have been granted was cleared from her heart before it could be.”

“Who did that? I thought we angels were the only ones who could lift toil from hearts.” Michael asked in awe.

The king smiled. “She did. She will be a worthy addition to Heaven's army.”

The Archangel and King walked down the hallway heedless of the ears behind the opened archive door.

*****************************

Orion stood silently processing what he had just overheard. The boon had not been granted and his king did not want him to know. Why? Had he known the prophecies would have made a lot more sense.

Had he known she had the ability to lift strife and toil from a heart he would have known which passages to ignore as the ramblings of madmen or the malicious intent of the writers to impose their will on the masses.

But why had the boon not been granted? What had the ruling council seen? Kenshin's words came back to him:

“Your wish only strengthens the bonds willingly woven.”

It couldn't be that simple, could it? He turned around and started digging through the archives. A few hours later, a veritable mountain of scrolls on the table in front of him he had it. It was there. She asked for a boon, a boon they were incapable of granting. Not because they lacked power, but because you could not be gifted what you already have.

Orion sat back and smiled. The king hadn't told him, because the king wanted him to figure it out on his own. Truly his lord was wise. This changed his plans entirely. He could slow down, do it right. He had the beginning of a plan and the knowledge that in the end, they would never win because his king held the trump card.

“Eylon.” Orion spoke to the air.

“Yes, my lord.”

“I need you to do some research for me.”

“Whatever you need my lord.”

“I need to confirm that she has made her boon known. I also need to know what boon she would be granted should heaven grant it.”

“Would there be anything else, my lord?”

“No. Not at this time. I need to spend time with the other Archangels so I may be unresponsive for the next few days.”

“Very well. I shall reschedule the meetings with Ms. Ortiz then.”

Orion blinked as if coming out of a half daze. “Was that this week?” He presses his lips in a thin line. “Eylon, if I wanted an unbiased opinion, would you give one to me?”

“Whether you wanted it or not, my lord.”

Orion smiled. He couldn't have asked for a better second than Eylon. Dedicated, devoted, honest, forthright almost to a fault but a brilliant second.

“Keep the meetings. Go in my stead. Find out if there is a taint of evil that I'm just not seeing.”

Eylon coughed and looked at his boss but his formal bearing fell as he propped his hip on the table. “Orion. You are the archangel of purification and protection. You can sense every evil being on a plane by stepping on it. Do you honestly believe that you would not be able to detect an impurity in a mortal?”

Orion’s eyes focus on something far away. “Have you ever been so certain of something that it scared you, Eylon?”

“Yes. Once.”

“And what did you do?”

“I swore myself to your service anyway. I've never regretted my choice. You are a fair leader. You take feedback when it is honestly given. If what I saw comes true, then I will be happy having served you to the best of my ability.”

Orion was genuinely curious. “What did you see?”

“Let’s not tread on the soil of the twelve. We are speaking of Ms. Ortiz. You wish me to confirm your suspicions? It shall be done. I do not expect anything I tell you will be a surprise though.”

“Thank you for humoring me.”

“Anytime.”

Eylon leaves the archives as quietly as he had arrived. Orion knew he was on the right track. He just had to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Orion did spend the next few days with the archangels. For a group that was concerned about his “obsessing” over the task the king had given him, they never ceased to ask about it. For his part, he kept his own answers carefully neutral.

When asked he would reply in the most succinct answers courtesy demanded and carefully redirect by asking the petitioner about something they were working on. When this didn't work, he would remind the angel in question that he was here to enjoy their company and let his mind rest. That would work every time.

During his free time. He worked to piece together the prophecy. When it came together, he was thrilled.

> “And lo, through his deeds shall Heaven come to know the Dirae again. Alekto's mercy shall be great. The King of Heaven shall entreat her and the angel of protection shall stand at her side.”

He finally had it. Orion was to be the instrument that would bring her home. The king would grant her boon, thereby “entreating” her and they would work side by side.

So it was said in time uncounted. So it shall be.

Orion closed the book, returned everything to the shelves and left the archives.

  
*******************************

  
Sasuke quietly slips the panel back into place. This was a new level of bad. An angel was bad. An archangel was really bad. A fanatical archangel, the most powerful principality, and a legion of seraphim and cherubim? Sasuke didn't think they had ever encountered this level of bad before.

How were they going to explain this to Sadie? This wasn't exactly something she could protect herself from even if she knew. Too many questions. This was neither the time nor place to debate this. The others needed to know.

  
********************************

  
I looked at my calendar. We had four days to build the backlog and get the requirement clarifications so we could still make the deadline. I had faith in the team. Our sprint planning meetings were things of legend. Everyone showed up ready to work and were fully engaged the entire time. If there was a question about the size of a task, everyone pitched in and asked the questions that mattered. It was the first time in my professional career where I did nothing more in the meeting than begin it, take notes, answer questions and end it.

If my last project was a nightmare, this one was a dream. No planned crunches or death March. Plenty of resources, both people, and tech. The only conflict were these few requirements that needed clarification, and they would be addressed this week. I gather my things and head to the meeting room feeling pretty confident in this project.

I was reviewing my notes when the door opened and a man I'd never seen before came in.

“Ms. Ortiz?”

“Sadie to most. Ms. Ortiz is limited to family and interviewers.” I grin at him. “I'm sorry to be abrupt, I've only a few minutes before my next meeting.”

He smiles a little abashedly. “Actually, that's why I'm here. Orion was called away on business. He asked that I take his place so we didn't lose time.”

He is a tall, dark-skinned black man wearing the same dark blue suits that Orion favors. His sky blue eyes shone with intelligence. I took a guess that he had a wicked wit too.

I grin and hold out my hand. “Well then. Mr….”

He takes my hand and blinks at me for a moment before shaking his head and my hand “Uh. Eylon. No formality, just Eylon is fine.”

The forest. No. Not just the forest. The forest after a cleansing rain. You can practically smell the color green and feel the cool breeze on your face. He had scent and feeling. I grin wickedly. I must be a lodestone for devils and demons. “Well then Eylon, welcome to the trenches. Are you ready to get dirty?”

Over the next week of meetings, Eylon begins to share his lord's opinion. She is not just untainted, there is something else there. He wonders if Orion has seen it. That smile of hers can disarm you if you let it, but he had a suspicion she used it deliberately to cause people to underestimate her. He also had a sneaking suspicion she knew what he was. After the last meeting of the week, he had come to a realization, she wasn't tainted because she couldn't be. Whatever it was within her that he sensed, it strove for balance. It was always seeking equilibrium. Part of him wondered why Dakkan hadn't fought for her. Oh well. His loss. She would be a wonderful addition to Heaven’s army.

 

**************************

  
That evening, gathered in the feast hall, Sasuke tells everyone what he has learned.

“One angel is not a concern.” Nobunaga says with his trademark arrogance.

“Archangel Nobu. We're not talking about the first rank here. He's easily as strong as any of us. And you're not including his principality. I've seen the man. He's as efficient as I am. It's like tailing your shadow. He honestly impresses me.” Sasuke says.

“Nonetheless, there are only two of them. We can handle them. I'm not concerned.”

Sasuke looks like he's going to say something more but Kennyo puts a hand on his forearm and shakes his head.

Once the meeting ends, Kennyo takes Sasuke aside. “I'll follow up. You fill Hideyoshi in. I will seek you both out when I have learned more.”

Sasuke nods and heads off.

  
***********************

  
He'd seen a lot of things in his short time as front desk security. Some of those things, like swearing he heard a choir singing whenever some of the higher-ups from the Higgens company walked in, had him questioning his sanity. But the gold suit was still a first.

Well, it wasn’t a full gold suit. It was a mid-thigh length burnished gold jacket with a paisley print in deep purple down both sleeves, around the collar and down a portion of the right side. There was what looked like purple velvet on the shoulder and over the left breast pocket what looked to be a lotus flower. He half expected the pants to be velvet too, but they looked to be normal black suit pants. Had it not been for the cane he was clearly using because he needed it, Scott would have believed the man was attending a Prince concert.

As this character approached the desk Scott’s work mode mind kicked in “Hello sir, is there someone I can call for you?”

“As a matter of fact, if it wouldn't be too much trouble could you advise Mr. Kotas he has a visitor.”

“Certainly sir. Whom shall I say is calling?”

“Kennyo.”

“Absolutely sir. One moment.”

*****************************

Eylon opened the door to the office.

“Sir, Kennyo is in the lobby.”

Orion's head raised slowly as he studied the man who served as his right hand. “Are you serious?”

“Yes, sir. Front desk said he announced himself and asked that you be notified he was here.”

“Is he ignorant, arrogant or just plain oblivious?” Orion asked incredulously.

“Would you like me to have security see him out?”

“What? No. No.” Orion shakes his head and comes back to his senses. “I'll see him.”

“Sir?”

“What harm can one devil do to an office full of angels? See him in. I want to know what possessed him to darken our doorstep.”

********************

Kennyo noticed the principality the moment he entered the lobby. If you weren't sensitive to what he really was he'd simply look like middle management. That thought made Kennyo smile. In a way that's exactly what he was, heaven's middle management. If Sasuke’s information had been accurate he was a major principality. Why he was serving Orion was a mystery that begged to be investigated. Unfortunately, Kennyo didn't have the luxury of indulging himself.

“Greetings Kennyo. I'm sorry for the delay. Please, follow me.”

“I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name.” Kennyo says, falling in step beside the man.

“I'm no one of consequence.” he says as they step into the elevator.

“That's what all the important ones say.” Kennyo remarks quietly. “Your name?”

“Eylon.” he says as the doors close. As he pushes the button for the office floors he glares at Kennyo “What business do you have with my lord?”

Kennyo just smiles. “That is up to your lord.”

**************************

Kennyo steps into Orion’s office and looks around. “Austere.” as the door closes behind him he adds “Even for an archangel.”

“If you've come all this way to criticize my choice in decor, you can see yourself out.”

“Absolutely not.” He says. Finding his way over to the small table and chairs he sits down and smiles. “I came to talk.”

“We have nothing to discuss devil.” Orion hisses.

Kennyo shakes his head the patient smile never leaving his face. “Come now. An archangel should know the difference between a devil and a demon. Or had you assumed only devils were involved?” He quirks a brow and watches as the truth registers with the other man.

As Eylon returns and serves them both tea, Orion moves to the seat opposite Kennyo. When Eylon leaves Orion is still trying to resolve something that is clearly bothering him. Being a patient demon, Kennyo quietly drinks his tea.

Finally, an astonished whisper reaches him. “How can she associate with demons and devils and not be tainted.”

“Are you ready to discuss our princess then?”

“She is not your princess.” he hisses, scowling.

“We have named her thus. Therefore she is.” Kennyo’s tone carries a note of finality. “I would know what your intent is, in regards to her .”

“I intend to take her home. His word is that she was meant for more. The prophecies say we will work together.”

Kennyo thoughtfully takes a sip of tea and puts the cup back down. “We have granted a boon. All eleven of us. If Heaven interferes, it will be seen as a breach of the pact.”

Orion laughs. “You've done nothing. The boon remains unanswered!”

“She made a request and we granted it. It's as simple as that.”

“No you didn't and you know it. You granted her boon in the same way I granted you permission to visit me today. What was done was done, you all just went along with it.”

Kennyo quickly schooled his face so as to not reveal his inner thoughts. But if they hadn't granted the boon why does it feel fulfilled?

“When you all failed to fulfill the boon and when she failed to make a proper request, the responsibility fell to the council. Even now Heaven is waiting for the right moment to fulfill the boon. Enjoy what time you have left with your ”princess”. You'll not have it for much longer.”

Kennyo’s eyes flash. It's the first sign of temper he's shown. “Harm her, in any way, and pact be damned, we will come for you.”

Orion raises his eyebrows in a challenge and takes a sip of his own tea. “Are you threatening me, demon.”

“I don't threaten. I inform. What you do with that information is your business. My wish is to maintain the pact. If what you say is true, leave it to your king to deal with. I make you this promise Orion. If you harm her, if you take her, we will come for you and we won't stop until we get her back.” He catches and holds the archangel’s eyes. “I believe everyone deserves fair warning. This is yours.”

“Are you quite finished?”

“I am.”

“Before you go, tell the rest, I'll see you all back to the Abyss or to Hel myself. Your ‘princess’ will take her rightful place at my side.”

Kennyo nods once knowing these discussions are over. “I'll see myself out.”

Long after Kennyo left Orion sat and stared out the window wondering exactly what type of woman could coax boons from eleven demons and devils. Boons that, by all appearances, they were not only eager to grant but were so important they would defend them against an archangel and the legions of Heaven.

Truly she was a prize. No wonder his King wanted her.

***********************

Kennyo knocks on the study door. “Mitsunari?”

“Come on in! What can I do for you?”

“I apologize for the lack of pleasantries but this is important.”

“Absolutely. What is it?”

“What happens if a boon goes unasked or unanswered in ninety days?”

“Well, of course, there is a provision for that but it's never its never been invoked, even when it applied, so I don't think anyone remembered it.”

Kennyo closed his eyes. He had hoped that accursed angel had been bluffing. “What is the provision?”

“The ruling four on the council of twelve decide the boon by reading the heart and grant it as they see fit.”

Kennyo cursed causing Mitsunari’s eyes to go wide. It wasn't so much the language as who it was coming from that shocked him.

“We need to get everyone together. I'll go to Hel. You work here in the Abyss. Meet in the feast hall as soon as you can. We have a problem.”


	4. Chapter 4

 

> _If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what it is because everything would be what it isn't._

The dreams were coming more often. In the beginning it was just a formless grey void. I would float inside and just hover there. 

> _I invite you to a world where there is no such thing as time_
> 
> _And every creature lends themselves to change your state of mind_
> 
> _And the girl that chased the rabbit drank the wine and took the pill_
> 
> _Has locked herself in limbo to see how it truly feels_

Then I started to realize I wasn't alone. I could never see anyone, but I knew I wasn't the only one here. One night the other person spoke. 

“*know* peace, Mercedes.” 

A person's name is a powerful thing. It defines them. Using it can, depending on tone, validate and empower. I hadn't realized how much I needed to hear my name. For the first time in a while I felt like someone saw me, not a mask I wear, a job function I perform, or a role I fill, but me. 

“Where are we? What is this place?” curious, I look around.

“Does it frighten you?” 

I consider the question for a moment. There was endless swirling almost a limitless void. There was nothing here. “No” 

“What do you wish it to be?” the voice asked kindly. 

“I don't know.” The formless, colorless landscape around me is strangely comforting. 

“Then that is exactly what it is.”

I sigh and wrap the nothingness around me like a blanket. Suddenly that is exactly what it feels like. “Can I use it to disappear?” 

“If you wish.” 

*******************

“Sadie is gone!” Hideyoshi bursts into the feast hall. 

“What do you mean, ‘gone’?” Nobunaga asks. 

“I mean she is not on this plane nor is she on hers. She is gone.”

“Where has she gone?” 

“Damn it Nobu! Would I be here if I knew? I wouldn't waste my time! I'd be getting her back!” 

“When was the last time you sensed her?” Mitsunari’s cool voice cut through the din. 

“She was getting ready for bed. I have been keeping a closer eye on her because she's been unsettled lately. There is something..” he shakes his head, frustrated. “Anyway, she was about to start her evening routine. When I next checked on her, she was gone.”

“Have you gone to… ” Kenshin didn't get to finish the question. 

“Yes! Yes I have checked! She is not at home and I couldn't find her in any of the hospitals I checked! She is gone!” Hideyoshi drug his hands through his hair. 

“Then we shall all go look for her.” Nobunaga said. Eleven demons and devils disappeared and reappeared in Sadie's empty apartment. 

“Has anyone checked with the angel?” Shingen asked. 

“Since you have saved me the trouble of hunting you down, I will afford you the same courtesy. What have you done with her?” They all turn to the living room, towards the voice. Standing there in full battle armor, wings and all, was Orion. 

“There is only one of you angel. There are eleven of us. Where have you taken her?” Kenshin asks menacingly. 

“Look again.” as Orion pointed out the picture window that was in the living room, lights faded into existence. There were hundreds, if not thousands. At his right shoulder, Eylon teleported in. Orion puts his hand on his sword hilt. “This is but part of the legion at my command. Now, answer the question. What have you done with Sadie?” 

*******************

“What troubles you, Mercedes?”

“How does one feel so alone when in a crowd?” I ask from within layers of blankets I've created. 

“They live inside their mind.” It feels as if someone is sitting next to me in this emptiness. “It's an amazing place, the mind. The stories it tells us can forge the will and the will is a weapon. What worlds does your mind create?”

 

> _Sometimes the curiosity can kill the soul but leave the pain_
> 
> _And every ounce of innocence is left inside her brain_
> 
> _And through the looking glass we see she's thankfully returned_
> 
> _But now off with her head I fear is everyone's concern_

I hadn't decided to answer the question but the vignettes play out in front of us nonetheless. I was eight again, playing through the horrors and the terrors. Or running away at fourteen and remaking myself pretending I could shed my past like a snake shed its skin. At twenty, how I flunked out of a full ride scholarship to college because the grief was so deep it was a physical pain. This doesn't feel as heavy, maybe because I'm older. Maybe it's because I've lived with it for so long. 

“Your sorrow is a part of your story. It is valid. Forget it at your peril for there are valuable lessons there. But *know* it is only a part of the tale. If used incorrectly, the weapon it forges cuts away at who you are. It undermines your strength and poisons you. It will kill you if you let it.” The voice was comforting. ”Show me Mercedes, what other worlds can your mind create?”

“I don't know.” a picture of Uncle Gus in a hospital bed screaming at the ceiling displays in front of me as I stare unfocused into the mists. 

“Then we will continue this until you can tell me. *know* your weapon is strong, but you were meant to protect, to create. You have that power too, you just need to remember.”

 

> _And contrary wise, what it is, it wouldn't be. And what it wouldn't be, it would, you see?_

Those words echo in my skull as the dream fades. 

************************

“Spare us the threats, angel. We've no need to move her. She's a life here. We were doing just fine until you came along with your prophecy.” Hideyoshi’s form shifts and he stands in full demon form. His black and green armor gleams. 

“He doesn't have her.” Kennyo says flatly. All the assembled beings turn and look at him. 

“How can you be so sure?” Masamune asks. 

Kennyo looks at Orion and smiles mischievously. “Because he is young. Do you honestly believe if he had bested us he wouldn't be celebrating in heaven mocking us and gloating?”

Kennyo’s glance slides to Eylon. “Have you something to add, principality?” Eylon looks at the floor. ”I thought as much. Now that we've cleared that up, the question remains, where is our princess?”

“By the grace of the twelve!” Sasuke’s voice carries softly into the living room. As many as can reasonably fit pile back into the bedroom. Before their eyes, Sadie’s form phases back into existence, curled around her pillow. Sleeping peacefully. 

“Who taught her to do that?” Hideyoshi breathes. 

Twelve heads shake in denial as if to say “Not me.”

*************************

Enki, Malcanthet, Elohim and Dakkan were sitting around the table playing their weekly game of spades. 

Enki glances up from his hand before addressing the demons and devils that appeared in the chamber. “Well that's the height of rudeness. I thought I trained you to have better manners than that.” 

“Why?” that was the only word Nobunaga could manage. 

Enki looks at Nobu with the most infuriating smirk. Masamune leans over to Nobunaga and whispers “So that's where you picked it up! I was wondering.”

“Oh shut up!” Nobunaga hisses. 

“My Queen,” Hideyoshi addresses Malcanthet. “I can only assume you were aware as well.”

She studies her hand barely sparing him a glance. “And what would make you think that?” 

“Because all the passages referring to what happens after the time limit were removed from all the texts in Hel and the Abyss.” Mitsunari answers. ”If I had not had Sasuke” he pauses and clears his throat, “borrow texts from Limbo and Heaven we wouldn't have found the obscure passages at all.”

“Damn it! I knew I missed some!” Enki says. 

“Clearly I have to have words with the archive custodian if anyone can enter our library and remove tomes.” Elohim says. 

“Sasuke is simply too talented for his own good.” Malcanthet adds looking over the group. ”He's not with you today? Shame. I would love to reward him for his prowess.”

There were levels of implications to that and knowing the Queen of the Abyss, any of them were valid interpretations. 

“I'll ask again. Why Enki? What is in this for you?” Nobunaga asks through clenched teeth. 

“Strictly speaking? Nothing. You see. My partner and I won that game.” He gestures at Elohim. 

“As I have generals who are currently, shall we say distracted, by this little morsel, I can't honor the boon myself. He has so graciously offered to honor it on all of your behalf.”

He leans back in his chair and reaches for his cards. “Now I have indulged your rudeness long enough. I suggest you leave, lest you receive a reminder of whom you're dealing with.”

They all disappear. 

“Was that wise?” Elohim asks. 

“I allow them leniency because they are loyal. I will not tolerate disrespect, certainly not over their latest plaything.”

Elohim says nothing but looks at the space where the generals once stood. Why did he have the feeling this was far from over?

**************************

Kennyo is walking the paths of the Abyss trying to calm the disquiet in his mind. He watches the sun set behind the mountains painting the sky in the watercolor oranges pinks and purples of dusk. As distracted as he is he doesn't realize there is someone with him until they speak. 

“*Know* peace, Kennyo.” 

Just those words start to soothe him. He turns to the Gith. “Lord Dakkan. Thank you. What can I do for you?”

“*Know* I come to ask that you do exactly what you wish to do.” 

“You know that means protecting her.”

“I do.”

“You do not share Lord Enki or Queen Malcanthet’s desire for King Elohim to handle the boon?”

Dakkan looks out to the mountains as Kennyo was doing just a moment ago. “Why do you think Sasuke found those tomes, Kennyo?” 

“Because Lord Enki missed them?” 

Dakkan shakes his head. “Enki is far too good to miss something so trivial.” He looks at Kennyo out of the corner of his eye. “I *know* what exists and where beings expect to find it. And so your devil found it, right where he expected it to be.”

“You put it there? For Sasuke to find? But why? What is in it for you?” 

“Collecting on a debt? Restoring balance? Opening gambit in a very long chess game? The chance to return to Limbo what it lost so long ago.” the last was added as the softest whisper. 

“There are many reasons, demon. Suffice it to say, your desires align with balance. I am here so you *know* what you want, is what needs to be done.”

“So you are asking us to protect her.”

Dakkan shakes his head in denial. “I can't say if she will need it or not, but I would rather you kept her close. Just in case.” He looks at Kennyo. “But *know* I cannot aid you. I cannot act openly. Not yet. When the time comes *know* I will be there. Until then..” he lets the sentence hang. 

“So, protect her in the way we see fit, but keep our heads down and we do it alone.” Kennyo looks out over the mountains again the sky more purple and the sun almost gone. 

“Just so.” Dakkan says softly. 

“It shall be done.” Kennyo nods and looks over at Dakkan. “Just warn us before you show up.”

Dakkan tilts his head in question. 

“If you're entering purgatory and you know you're being followed, you're going to strike first and worry about friend or foe later.” 

Dakkan smiles. “I appreciate the warning.” He puts his hand on Kennyo’s shoulder. “*Know* peace. It would not do for the Harbinger to suffer disquiet.” 

When Dakkan’s hand met his shoulder, the peace Kennyo had sought finally settled in his mind and he could breathe. At the mention of his private title for himself, his head snapped up but the Lord of Limbo was gone. 

**********************

“You are seeking my help, why?” Kenshin asks

“Because of the lot of them you are the only one to have summoned their dragon, you are also the only one who is disaffected.” Kennyo replies. 

“You could add Sasuke and Mitsunari to that.” came the cold retort. 

“Sasuke is going to be busy on another task. And Mitsunari isn't as disaffected as you seem to think.” 

Kenshin picks up his sake and mumbles into his cup “Are any of us?” 

Kennyo takes a sip of his tea. He heard the mumble but decided not to press his advantage. 

“What you are asking for, I cannot do.” Kenshin answers he finally setting down his cup. “But you can.” 

“What do you mean? If you cannot summon the dragon, how can I?”

“That's what we're here to discuss, is it not?” 

Outside the sitting room a figure leans against the wall listening. His appointment seemingly long forgotten by Kenshin. But this was a much more fascinating discussion. If Kenshin, could no longer summon the dragon and Kennyo believed one necessary, could he make certain one was there? Was it possible to make it appear their plan had worked? He might need someone he'd not called on in centuries. The figure disappears. 


	5. Chapter 5

Orion and Eylon sat in a meeting room in the Higgens building. From the outside, it looks like any other meeting that is taking place million meeting rooms across the world. It's the conversation that marks it as different.

“Orion, it has been confirmed. The pact is solidified. The agreement is made.”

“I am aware.”

“Shall we make ready to return?”

“No. I said I'm aware the boon has been requested and granted. I did not say I accepted it. As my lord and the council have not accepted it, neither do I.” At Eylon’s blank stare he continued. “It is a ridiculous request. She didn't want to be responsible for making a request that would impact others. It was a cowards way out and she is not a coward. As such, I've chosen to ignore it.”

“So we are assuming conflict is inevitable now?” Eylon asked, resigned.

“Likely. Did you have any luck determining what her boon would have been?”

Eylon pressed his lips into a thin line, clearly reluctant to answer. Finally, he relents. “The last wish on her heart was that someone disappear.”

Orion’s eyes go wide. “Heaven would have granted that?”

Eylon nods. “I have it on good authority it was going to happen anyway. The entity in question was a wellspring of evil. His loss is mourned by no one.”

Orion is quiet for a few minutes before he asks “Who was he?”

“A family member as I understand it. There is no love lost there.”

“You are wrong. On both accounts. He is mourned and there is love lost. But at least I understand now.” looking out the window in the meeting room Orion comes to a decision.

“She is soft, gentle and generous enough to erase a burden, a boon that our King would have willingly fulfilled, from her heart and she mourns. She feels responsible for her tormentors fall. If she is not the Angel of Mercy our King believes her to be, I don't know who is. It's time to bring her home.”

“Orion, if Michael finds…” Eylon tries once more to be a tempering voice of reason.

Orion's eyes harden. “Then we must make certain he doesn't! I will not lose this soul to the likes of THEM.”

He gets up and walks over to the window, standing to look out over the city. The emotion, either frustration or anger, barely held in check shows only in the tremor of his hands clasped behind his back.

“There are eleven of them. We have a single legion.”

“Elyon, you would do well not to fear them but instead tremble if we have to tell Him that we have lost his prize.”

“Yes, sir.”

As the sun dips below the horizon, Orion turns from the window. “We have three months. Summon the guard. We must make ready.”

The young man bows turns on his heel and walks out, closing the door quietly behind him as he goes.

**************************************

I sit back in my chair and stretch. The thought of another week of meetings on requirements is not my favorite thing, but the project team is working fast and we need more of a backlog. If they keep at this pace, we may finish early.

There is a faint knock on my cube wall and a voice calls out “Hey Chief, are your headphones in?”

I smile and turn around in your seat. “No Dannie, they're not. How can I…..” I pause. Standing next to my Quality Assurance Lead is a new hire. Black jeans, dark green “I do all my own stunts” t-shirt, thin glasses, dark black hair and pristine security badge that reads “Sasuke Sarutobi”.

“I just wanted to introduce you to the new guy. He's gonna be working on the Higgins project. Sasuke, this is our PM. She's the best!”

I smile at Dannie’s proclamation. They're always enthusiastic about everything. Not to mention endlessly optimistic. There have been times Dannie’s sheer force of personality and optimism has carried the team forward and I appreciate them to no end.

“You only say that because you're trying to weasel another spa day out of me.” I say on a laugh.

“Uh. Because you know the best places for spa days!”

Let's see if I can put those college drama lessons to good use, I muse and decide to greet Sasuke as if we are strangers. “Good to meet you Sasuke. What will you be doing on the project? I wasn't aware that we were looking to fill a position.”

“Performance, vulnerability and penetration testing, pri…” he coughs politely, “Ma’am.”

I nod. “Makes sense to have a security specialist on a security application. I don't know why it was left so late to bring you on board. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask.”

“Absolutely. My thanks.” he pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

“You couldn't ask for a better lead than Dannie. They are amazing. They'll treat you right.”

“Aww, chief! You're gonna make me blush. Hey, we're taking the new guy out to lunch wanna come?”

“You know what? How about I take you up on that offer? It has been a while.” I lock my computer, grab my things and follow them out of the office.

"Dude! You rate!" Dannie leans into Sasuke speaking in a stage whisper. "You got her away from her desk! Maybe she'll pick up the bill!"

I smile and shake my head. Even before I ask the next question, I know the answer. "Where are we going?"

"Mexican?" Dannie turns to me turning on the full puppy dog eyes treatment.

"No margaritas on the clock."

"It's 5 o'clock somewhere." Sasuke offers helpfully.

Dannie laughs "I like you, new guy!"

****************************************

It's not at all surprising when Sasuke shows up for dinner that night. He's clearly uncomfortable and I'm not sure if it's because he's afraid I'm going to get upset or if he's just not comfortable being alone with me. Normally he shows up as part of a group.

“Sasuke, I'm not going to jump down your throat because you're at the office. I am curious though. Are you going to tell me why I have a devil on my team?”

He sighs. “It was either me or Mitsunari. We were the best options. I'm just less, single minded, shall we say.”

“You also don't smell like libraries. That would be odd.”

His look turns quizzical. “What do I smell like?”

“You don't. That's what makes you unique. If I had never seen your horns, I would have never believed you to be anything more than a very intense human.”

“Then I was definitely the better choice.” was his cryptic reply.

“Well, I still always know you're around.”

“This is the ‘feeling’ you spoke about?”

I nod. “I don't know if you have an equivalent for it so I don't know if you'll get the reference.”

“Try me.”

“You know those compression shirts? You feel like that. Like a protective coat. Or when you burrito yourself into blankets to hide from a bad day.”

A small smile graces his lips. “Sounds comfortable. I'll take it.”

His smile takes me by surprise. I'm pretty certain that's the first time he's ever smiled. Shaking my head I try to hide the fact I was likely staring. ”Now that you've tried to distract me, are you going to tell me why you're there.”

He sighs knowing Sadie is not going to let up and on some level, he agrees she has a right to know. “We think there are some beings who are less than pleased with our current arrangement. We just all want to make sure you stay safe.”

“Our arrangement? You mean the granted boons?”

He nods.

“Who could possibly have a problem with that?”

“Oh princess, that is a list longer than we have time to discuss fully.”

I give him a hard stare. “You do intend to give me the cliff notes version though, don't you.”

He nods. “I guess we can start with Heaven.”

*******************************

Masamune stepped into the humble home at the edge of his lands in Hel. He didn't often travel here but they had history and if anyone could help him, he knew she could.

“Kitten!” he announced and enfolded her in a hug, heedless of the pots bubbling on the stove.

“Masa,” she says coolly and ducks her head to hide the blush. “I'd thank you not to burn yourself until after the salve is done.”

“My kitten is feisty today.” He chuckles and places a fond kiss on the crown of her head, but backs off and sits at the table while she works.

Vadilih is one of the few creatures in Hell with feather wings. The snow-white hair that fell in cascades down her back, ageless face and black orbs that were her eyes could have belonged to any creature in the plane. But her black feather wings and her halo, those were hers and hers alone. She had come a long way since he found her on one of the paths in purgatory holding her own against some beasts.

“No mask today?” He announced his visits because he knew the preferences her people had for not showing their face in public, that included visitors.

“Come now. We've known each other long enough. If you wanted to betray me, you have had ample opportunity. After a few centuries, even the most cautious of us can give you quarter.” Her voice is soft but filled with wisdom.

She sets down a cup in front of him. “This is not a social call. I see that in your eyes. What do you request of me, my lord.”

“I hear tell Kenshin can no longer summon the dragon.”

He might have just announced Enki was the Lord of Hel, for her expression remained absolutely blank.

“Was that your doing?” he prods.

She takes the seat opposite Masamune. “You know I don’t discuss my dealings, huhrong. As long as it doesn’t bring harm to you or yours - in excess of what you can handle - I do as I will.”

Masamune bows his head in acknowledgment. “My apologies othlor. It’s just that we have need of the dragon now, and if he is truly gone then this plan may not work.”

“Nothing that ever was is ever truly gone. Once a dragon, always a dragon. Tell me a story, Masa. If it is a worthy tale, we will discuss my fee.”

Masamune chooses his words carefully but does mention the boon, and the archangel.

“And Kennyo now seeks the dragon in the fight against the archangel?” She asked when the tale was done.

“That’s certainly how it seems.” Masamune answers. “I don’t want them to know their plan didn’t work, I merely want to be alerted so I can do everything in my power to ensure the dragon appears.”

“They will alert you when they make their move, you don’t need me for that.” Vadilih studies him closely and waits.

“Is it possible to get the dragon?” Masamune asks, carefully studying the brew in his cup.

Studying Masamune, Vadilih realized just how important this "princess" was to him. He was willing to pay a hefty price to keep her out of the angel's hands. She found herself wanting to help him.

“Anything is possible my lord if there is desire enough to make it happen.” She pauses until he finally meets her eyes again. “And if you are willing to pay the price.”

“What is the price?”

“Mine? A favor.” When he looks about to put the stipulations in place she holds up her hand. “Not a boon, huhrong. A favor. They are not the same.”

“And you get out of the limitations.” He smiled wickedly.

“You get your dragon. If I have need of aid, I have your word you will help.”

“You’d have that without the price, kitten. I have defended you over the centuries and will willingly do so again.”

“Peace of mind does wonders for the soul.” Vadilih smiles.

“Yours is not the only price.”

“No.”

“What is the dragon’s price?”

“Two-fold. First, when the dragon is summoned, its will is the one that will be carried out. If you wish to make this work, you must first come to an accord with the dragon. Fail to do that, and you may well lose yourself.”

“Can’t I just tame it?”

She snorts derisively. “If you want a pet, go to purgatory and find a bezekira, keep your favor, and don’t waste my time. One bargains with dragons, one never controls or tames them.”

Masamune sighs. She’d never lie to him. They have that much established in their time together. “Very well, I have to strike a deal with it so it will answer the call in the way I wish it to. What is the second provision?”

“It hungers. It must be fed. Fail to feed it, and it will take from you.” she answers gravely.

“What does a dragon eat?”

She laughs. “That’s an excellent question huhrong, and one I can’t answer. Every dragon is different. What is it your soul hungers for?”

“My soul?”

Vadilih nods. “Dragons are the embodiment of one's soul. An entities true essence, if you will, given physical form.” She corrects herself. “Well, as physical as one can have it. They can interact with items from all the planes, do damage, take an injury, but if they are slain, they do not die. You, however, will take a considerable injury.”

“So I would be calling forth all that I am to be a weapon against an archangel.”

“That about sums it up, yes.”

“How long will it stay?” Masamune asks.

“That is also between you and it. These things must be negotiated. I can help you bring it forth. I can teach you what you need to know, but whether or not you can strike a bargain with it, that is up to you.”

“Are there many who fail to strike a bargain with their own soul?”

Her smile is enigmatic. “More than you know, my lord. More than you know.”

He sighs. “Kenshin is teaching Kennyo how to summon the dragon. I need to make sure it shows up.”

“Correction,” she says. “Kenshin is teaching Kennyo how to call the dragon. *I* am going to make sure he summons yours, so long as you can make a bargain that will stick.”

Vadilih picks up an ornate, white porcelain mask with blood red streaks coming from the corners of each eye. The design looks like the mask is crying tears of blood. On the top, there are black feathers making a sort of crest. She leads Masamune out to the back of the house where there is a large magic circle set in stone in the courtyard. She gestures for him to stand in the center and dons the mask.

“Do you doubt me, kitten?” he asks with a smirk.

“You won’t be the first to have tried and failed.” She looks at him, “Nor the first I would have had to kill because of it. Do not make me kill you, huhrong .”

Masamune takes a deep breath and nods. “That will be my first goal, kitten. I need to be alive to pay you back.”

Vadilih calls up the magical wards that surround the circle. A field of blue and white with sparks flares up and creates a dome. As she chants the ancient rite, pinpricks of light decorate her skin and eyes making it seem as if there is a galaxy hidden within.

Masamune can feel the power rising. It’s like electricity flowing through everything, humming along his skin, dancing along his nerves. When she releases the spell all that energy hits the core of him and it's a pain unlike any he has ever felt before. As he howls in pain, his soul is literally ripped from his body and a blue, black and gold serpentine form takes shape in the dome with him.

The dragon curls around the confining space several times. Its head is as long as Masamune is tall. The dragon is also missing an eye.

“I will stop you before you start.” The dragon turns its head to Masamune. “You cannot feed me what I need. I will give you this one chance to step away with nothing more than what you owe the durthan.”

Masamune steels himself and meets the dragon’s eye. “I knew that before she started the rite. Perhaps we can come to an accord.”

The dragon pulls its head back slightly. “Interesting. I’m listening.”


	6. Chapter 6

“If I can get inside, I can get any of the information we need.” Sasuke muses.

All the devils - Masamune, Sasuke, Mitsuhide, Shingen, and Nobunaga - sit around a low table drinking and planning.

“What do you need to get in?” Nobunaga asks.

“I could try and teleport somewhere I'm unfamiliar with, but that carries its own risks and I'm not sure it's worth it.” They all nod in understanding. “We also don't know how much of the place is warded, if there are ley lines or any other protections against such entry.”

“Long story short, you need a mundane method in.” Shingen summarizes.

“Yea. I need enough of a distraction to slip in and get a lay of the place. I can also determine what protections are in place, mundane and magical, and know what we are up against.” Sasuke agrees.

Mitsuhide smiles a wicked smile worthy of a devil up to mischief. “You need a distraction?”

“Would you look at that? Mitsuhide is up to mischief. I demand to be included.” Masamune’s smile is just as wicked.

“I wouldn't have it any other way.”

“This is where I step out.” Nobunaga says as he stands. Shingen grins.

“Going to run interference?”

“Someone has to keep the do-gooders out of your hair long enough for Sasuke to get in. Good luck and keep me informed.” Nobunaga leaves.

“So, what's your plan Mitsu?” Shingen asks, genuinely curious.

“Can you get the blueprints to the building? The mundane ones?”

“Absolutely. When do you need them?”

“Soon but not immediately. Sasuke, do you own anything that can pass as a uniform?”

Sasuke blinks, not expecting that question. “What type of uniform?”

“Floral delivery.”  
*********************************  
Deliveries are not anything new in the Summerset building and Scott has helped his share of them along. Enough flowers for a wedding is certainly a new one to him though. The delivery man comes to the front desk pushing a three shelf cart full of flowers.

The delivery man looks a little haggard and nervously pushes his glasses up his nose. “Um, hey, so I have a ridiculous amount of flowers to deliver. And I know the front says 15 minutes loading and unloading, but I don't know if that will be enough time.”

“Uh, How many flowers do you have to deliver?” Scott asks.

Sasuke points to the delivery van. “That whole thing is full.”

Scott gaped for a minute before taking a map from the desk. “Here, follow this route to the delivery dock. I'll call back and let them know.”

Sasuke gets into the van, puts it in gear and allows himself a small smile as he turns the corner.  
*******************************  
Orion walks into the office and every conceivable flat surface has some sort of flower arrangement on it.

Eylon looks up at the sound of the door opening. “Orion! Why has a Nigerian astronaut been stuck in space for fourteen years? And why is he sending you flowers?”

“A Nigerian astronaut? These were sent with a virus warning and a request we send flowers to everyone we know.” another employee chimes in

“Really? This one says he's won the lottery. Sir, does heaven permit games of chance?”

Orion glares at the cherubim. If looks could kill, there would be one less angel in his ranks. “Find out who sent these and get rid of them.”

“With all due respect Orion, how?” Eylon looks around the office trying to mentally tackle the monumental task.

“That one said to give flowers to everyone you know, so do it.” He stomps off to his office.

On his desk, there is the most striking arrangement of geraniums, foxglove, meadowsweet, yellow carnations, and orange lilies. The card reads “Jessica Mydek is suffering from cerebral carcinoma and needs an angels blessing.”

He glared at the arrangement. Orion was pretty certain it wasn't true. Still, he sent a blessing to little Jessica Mydek. He wouldn't want to be wrong.  
********************************  
That night, as the devils are assembled around the table, Shingen could not contain his curiosity. “Were you able to get in?”

“Easily,” Sasuke replied, almost smugly.

“I wish I could have seen it.” Mitsuhide mused.

“Wish granted.” Sasuke pulls a cell phone from a pocket and brings up the photos with practiced ease.

“Wait. What's he doing here?” Masamune points at a blurry picture.

“Oh, that's a video.” Sasuke presses play and those assembled watch Orion pass his hands over the flowers and they shimmer for just a moment.

“Did he just…”

“.... bless them?” what Mitsuhide began, Shingen completed and both were astonished.

“Technically he blessed little ‘Jessica’ who sent them, but yes.” Sasuke replied, sipping his tea.

The room erupted in howls of laughter. Several of the devils had to wipe their eyes before they recovered.

“I don't suppose you need to go back?” Shingen asked a note of disappointment in his voice.

“Don't let me stop your fun. I can get into and out of the building as I need to, but I will always take advantage of distractions.”

“I wonder how many languages Orion knows.” Masamune muses.

“He's an angel. I'd assume all the Latin-based ones would be safe, as well as English.”

Masamune does his best impression of Mitsuhide’s smile. “Brilliant. Sasuke, when is the next time you're going back?”

****************************  
Early the next week as the normal residents were coming into the office, a mariachi band set up and was playing quite enthusiastically. Scott sighed. It was going to be one of those days. He wondered which of the residents did some horrible thing to get themselves harassed.

Stepping outside, he politely waited for a break between songs. When it came he addressed the leader “I'm sorry, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You need a permit.”

“I'm aware señor. Here is the permit. You will see we have been commissioned for 8 hours as a gift.”

“Eight hours?” Scott could feel a headache brewing.

“Sí señor. And there will be taco trucks here for the building at lunchtime, from 11-1.”

As the band played on, Scott walked back to the desk. There was nothing he could do if the permits were filed and accepted.

“Morning Scott! Why is that annoying band here?”

Scott looked up and heard the singing, but not of the band, it was that damned choir again. “Morning Mr., I mean Orion. They are here as a gift.”

“For whom?”

Scott handed Orion the papers. “You, sir.”

*****************************  
Orion was beginning to dread coming into the office. He never knew what new torment would be waiting for him. Damned if those devils weren't creative. At least he and his staff were able to put it all to good use.

The flowers were redirected to any place that would take them and where they would do some good and bring smiles.

The mariachi band and food trucks ended up feeding most of the building. Orion and the staff bought whatever supplies were left and fed the homeless as well. If the devils were going to torment him he would do good with it.

It was time to place wards. Oh sure, they were doing everything via mundane means now, but he knew it would not stay that way for long. Best to put the protections in place and be prepared.

Orion punched a button on the intercom. “Eylon, do you have some time? I have some things I want to discuss.

“Yes, sir. We also have the meet with the others in 45 minutes. Will we be done by then?”

“I hope so. This will impact that meeting. We need to discuss prevention.”

“Understood. I'll be right there.” and he was. No sooner had Orion set down the phone then there was a polite knock at his office door.

“Orion, what are we discussing?” Eylon asked.

“Wards. Those bastards are not going to stop with pranks and we both know it.”

“Good. I have plans.” Eylon rolled out floor maps and they started discussing the best place to apply wards. Thirty minutes later they had the makings of a plan and were packing up to meet with the other generals.

Orion put his hand on the doorknob to leave and Eylon put his hand on the Archangel's shoulder, stopping him. Eylon’s eyes are serious as he looks at Orion. “I'm going to go on record while the door is closed. This is a bad idea, Orion. I know what the prophecies say. I believe in them as much as you do, but the way we are doing it is wrong. Out there,” he nods toward the door, “I will always have your back. I will not question you in front of the troops. But in here, when it's just you and me, I don't care how many legions we have. It's not going to work.”

“What have you seen?” Orion breathes. In all their centuries together, Eylon has never been this firm in standing against him. The two of them working together to get through a scrape was one of the things he depended on. But Eylon just shook his head and refused to say more.

Orion nodded once. “I'll keep that in mind.”

The door opened and they were united in purpose once more as they headed to speak with the generals.

***************************  
The dreams hadn't stopped coming, but Sadie got bored of hiding in blankets after about the third trip. She decided she wanted to walk, so she did.

It was sunset. It was always sunset when I was here, but the path is new. I silently wished there were flowers. Maybe someone could plant them. I turn my face to the sunset and close my eyes, basking in the mournful colors.

“What are you looking for, Mercedes?” the voice said from beside me.

“Forgiveness,” I say wistfully. “I think that's what I want more than anything.”

The voice hums thoughtfully. “From whom?”

That stops me cold. Who forgives the victims? Who tells those left behind that it's OK to feel safe? You're not a bad person for feeling relieved. Who is the one that soothes the heart and mind of those left scarred?

“*Know* it is time you forgave yourself.”

“When do I get to feel like I'm a good person?”

The smile in the voice was unmistakable. “When you *know* that good is not the same as perfect. When you *know* that good is flawed and yet it endures and grows strong; just as you do.”

*********************************************************  
Sasuke walks by the meeting room where they’ve been having their planning sessions and sees a basketball sized bag full of multicolored shiny bits. He sticks his head in and sees Masamune. “Uh, what’s that?” Sasuke asks pointing to the ball.

“Hrm? Oh. Glitter. I was going to use it against Orion but I can’t figure out how.”

Sasuke looks at the ball again and smiles mischievously. “Can I have it?”

“Sure, what are you going to do with it though?” Masamune asks, eagerly.

“Well, if I have to disable the wards, I want to know who is responsible for reactivating them. This stuff looks like it will stick around a while.”

“If the twelve have a sense of humor, it will stick around a very long while.” Masamune agrees on a laugh. “Enjoy!”

“Oh, I plan to.” Sasuke says and hefts the ball into a backpack. “Heavier than it looks. That’s a good thing.”

*******************************************************  
Sasuke teleports into the second-floor stairwell. It’s the one place he knows he doesn’t have to worry about cameras or mundane security. Taking the stairwell to the fourth floor, he opens the door and checks the hallway. Slipping into an office, he moves a ceiling tile and disappears into the crawl space.

The new wards were in place and he found them easily enough. The fluorescent lights of the office hid them in the hallways, but in the sigils glowed when you knew what you were looking for. Careful not to get to close, he studied the ward to make certain he knew what would trigger it. Confident he knew how it worked, he moved in deftly and disabled it.

He had to admire the sigil. It was remarkably effective and would have hurt had it gone off. As Sasuke appreciates the workmanship of the wards, he deftly strings up three balls filled with glitter. He keeps his senses open for anyone coming and part of his mind on the task at hand. One trap, one fail-safe, and one contingency. Perfect. One sigil down, eight more to go.

*******************************************************  
The computer beeps and an email comes through from reception. "Ms. Ortiz, Mr. Kotas is here for your meeting." Well, he is nothing if not prompt. I grab my laptop and head to reception to check him in.

Walking into the lobby there is a tall gentleman that certainly looks like Orion from behind, but he's in a white suit. I decide to take a chance. "Orion?"

The man turns and seems to visibly relax when our eyes meet. "Sadie! It's so good to see you. Are you ready to build a backlog?"

I tilt my head, there is something different about him but I don't want to pry. "Yes, let's do that. One of our testers is going to join us today. He has a few questions about the project if you don't mind."

"Not at all! I'm pleased to answer any questions the team may have."

That's when I notice some odd sparkles on his jacket. "Um, do you mind? You have something on your lapel?"

He unleashes a string of oaths that I'm sure are blasphemous to someone and I just stare at him.

"I'm sorry Sadie. That wasn't meant at you. This shit gets everywhere."

"Uh, pardon my reach and touch." I reach forward and brush glitter off his lapel and shoulder. I can't resist giggling and ribbing him a bit. "If there was a hot office party, we could have rescheduled."

"No. No." He says emphatically. "I'm fine. I want to be anywhere other than in that office right now."

I can't help but snicker. "Well then, I live to serve. Welcome to your lunchtime meeting. The sandwich shop just delivered our lunches."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about no post yesterday. Saturday's are my D&D game and I had a lot of editing and writing to do to fix this chapter. Shout out to velociraptor-detective and darkmindsthinktwistedthoughts on tumblr. The former for inspiring me to write a cantankerous meeting between a devil and an angel :D and the latter for letting me steal their username and create Uriel's Principality with it :D you guys are awesome and indulgent and I appreciate you!

 

As Orion and I are settling into the office the door opens. Sasuke and Dannie enter. Sasuke takes a seat across from Orion, sets his papers down in organized piles and nods. Dannie sits across from me and quirks an eye at Orion. I smile. They're not blind and Orion isn't hard on the eyes. I've been working hard to ignore it.

As I pass lunches to the new arrivals, I make the introductions. "Orion, this is Sasuke and Dannie. Sasuke's working as security and performance testing for the application. Dannie is your QA lead on the project."

Orion reaches out and takes Dannie's hand, shaking it before addressing Sasuke. "Is there a concern with security or performance?"

"There are never complaints when I work my magic." Sasuke says looking straight at Orion. "If you've had problems in the past, I'd be happy to give some advice."

It takes everything I have to not choke on my coffee. Dannie actually does start choking on their water, causing concerned looks from everyone.

"Sorry." They manage to croak as they catch their breath. "Forgot not to inhale water."

The look we share tells me they were thinking exactly what I was. Both Sasuke and Orion wear blank stares. Dannie and I are the only ones with our minds so far in the gutter they have moved in. clearing my throat, I pick up where I left off.

"As I was saying, he will handle the automated testing and he had a few questions about the requirements."

"I'd be happy to help. The devil is in the details after all." Orion reaches for his sandwich but his eyes are on Sasuke.

Now I know I'm being paranoid. There is no way that was anything more than a casual reference. I glance at Dannie again. Their expression mirrors mine. I'm not the only one here who feels like they have walked into a gunfight unarmed. Bemused, I open my laptop and project the current backlog. This was becoming one of the most interesting meetings of my career.

"How do you intend to test my application, Sasuke?" Orion asks, curious at the last in a long line of questions.

"Oh well, there's the basics. Brute force, because you know that is what the real-world hackers are going to try. But I'll go deeper because of what I know about the project, the requirements, the technology behind it. Once I get the green light to have some fun, well then I'm going to cut loose." He reaches for his cookie and pops a piece of it in his mouth.

"Hrm," Orion muses. "I didn't think it would be so hard."

I could swear I hear Sasuke mumble "That's what she said." under his breath. When I glance up, Dannie is looking at him and trying not to laugh. Orion apparently didn't hear it. I have never seen Sasuke so antagonistic towards someone. The venom he directed at Orion is shocking.

"What sort of mischief do you consider fun, Sasuke?" Orion leans forward on his elbows, interlaces his fingers and rests his chin on them, fully engaged now.

"Social profiling. What has your company told its customers about the application? What problems does our company traditionally have in code? Which hacking communities are the most likely to go after this application? What type of attacks are popular with those particular communities? That kind of stuff. For the record, your company has made a lot of promises about this application. Like to sing your praises from on high, don't you?"

The whitening of his knuckles and the tightening of his jaw are the only indications he caught the barb. "There are hacking communities?"

"Mhmm," Sasuke says around another bite of cookie. "I separate them on languages. It's more accurate than separating them on geographic location."

Orion passes over his cookie. "As in computer languages?"

Sasuke looks up. "You sure?" At Orion's nod, he unwraps the second cookie. "Nope. Spoken languages. There are large groups of hackers that work in languages other than English and it's cool to peek in on them. Helps me with my testing."

"How many languages do you know?" Orion asks, impressed.

"Three fluently. Three more reasonably well. With those I can fake a few more." his statement is a matter of fact. He's not bragging, he's reciting his skills.

"How are you with Spanish?" Orion says with a laugh.

"¿Estados Unidos o Castellano?" Sasuke replies and the smile is undeniable now. There is a muffled thump and Sasuke pops another piece of cookie in his mouth.

Dannie looks up at me, trying to get the meeting back on track. "You know what would make the best lunchtime meeting, chief?" When I look at them, they grin. "Taco Bar."

This time Sasuke starts choking on his water. The sound coming from Orion is practically a growl. What the hell is going on here? I am feeling left out of some amazing inside joke.

"I wouldn't worry about your application, Orion. I'm going to make it shine so much you'll think it's a glitter bomb." Sasuke brings his fingers together and flings them apart making a soft explosion noise.

"If there is nothing more, I think we should get back." Dannie stands and gathers the remains of our lunches. "Sasuke has tests to write."

It takes me a minute to recover. "I don't have anything else. Thanks for taking your lunch to work on this."

"Anytime chief!" Dannie says and heads out.

"My pleasure, princess. Oh and Orion," hand on the doorway, Sasuke gestures towards his hair and leaves.

I hear a snapping noise and something go flying. When I look back at Orion, he is glaring daggers at the now closed door. I look at Orion's hair. I can't believe I missed all the glitter still there and start to snicker despite myself.

He seems to come back to himself rather quickly and his trademark smile returns, with a bit of a teasing twist. "Princess?"

"Hmmm?" I hadn't realized what Sasuke had said until Orion repeated it. My eyes go wide and I duck my head trying to hide the growing blush. "Well, it's a pet name from the project crew. I tend to have a bit of a prima donna complex when things aren't going well."

Orion leans back in his chair and studies Sadie. "Why do I have a problem believing you can be a prima donna about anything?"

"I can be, I assure you. Ruffle my feathers a bit. It's not pretty." I become very interested in putting my notes in order and sigh over the amount of work we still need to complete.

Orion finds himself imagining exactly that. What would it be like to "ruffle her feathers"? Though he doesn't think she meant it in the way he's thinking about it. He loses himself to a few mental images before shaking his head. "I'll need to remember that. How much do we have left to do?"

I look at the clock. "If we keep on like this? At least another week of meetings. We have enough to start working on the next phase, but our backlog is getting thin and I don't want to miss our launch date."

"Looking forward to that coffee, are you?" He says with a pleased grin.

I look back with a challenging smile. "More like I'm pleased with my near-perfect track record and I don't want to mar it."

"You win this round, princess. I have meetings I can't get out of for the next few days. But I'll make you a deal, I will clear my schedule for you in a few days. How about you come over to my office and we'll work through everything; a working lunch on Higgin's budget. If necessary we can extend that to a very professional, working dinner. Let's get these questions answered and that backlog taken care of, deal?"

Something about the way he said it made me relent. "Deal. Let's try to avoid dinner because it is my social time, but if it has to happen, it has to happen."  
********************************  
Micheal stands at the scrying pool when he hears a voice at his shoulder.

"You know he's going to start a war, don't you?" Uriel asks, staring into the scrying pool, watching Orion and Sadie talking.

Michael shakes his head. "It won't get that far. I won't let it get that far."

"Good, because I have plans for Saturday night. I would hate it if he was so prophecy obsessed he ruined them." a female voice chimed in from Michael's other shoulder.

Mortals would mistake her for an angel. She was resplendent and fearsome, equal measures beauty and fearsome warrior. Her short, pixy haircut was practically alive with reds, golds, and coppers making it look like living flame. Few knew that it was actually her that guarded the gates of Eden with her flaming sword and flaming wings. Those wings are what marked her as a principality. Her post at the garden of Eden is what signified her position - Uriel's Principality. She was the right hand to the archangel of repentance, thunder, and terror.

"Aerion," Michael said softly chastizing, "he is still an archangel."

She scoffed. "When he acts like it, I will afford him the respect of the position." Her eyes flashed in challenge as she looked at Micheal. "Tell me I'm wrong. Tell me you've not thought the same."

He could only sigh. He had brought it up with his king after all. She wasn't wrong. What's more, he knew she and Uriel would be the ones cleaning up. Just as they did almost a century ago when another foolish angel let themselves get carried away with a prophecy.

"I swear to you both, on my honor, he will not make the same mistakes I did."

The three look into the pool and watch the meeting end.

******************************************************  
"Is no one going to see the princess for dinner tonight?" Kennyo asks, his eyes sweeping the feast hall.

"She has dinner plans with someone else." a voice answers from Kennyo's left.

“What have you learned Sasuke?” Kenshin asks as soon as the ninja arrives.

“The staff is primarily angels. Most of them low-level seraphim. There is one power, one principality, and one archangel. They have started to cast wards. I'm disabling them occasionally. Not every day, just often enough to let them know that I know they are there.” he pauses a moment before a small smile graces his features. "And to reset the bombs, of course."

“I’m resorting to traditional information gathering at the moment. We don’t want seraphim to go missing. Things start to get messy.” Mitsuhide adds.

Kenshin nods. “No need to tip our hand before we have to and if the princess is safe, there may not be a need for us to do anything.”

Kennyo grunts in disbelief. “When have you known a mortal to be safe when an archangel is around?”

“Well, he hasn’t hurt her yet.”

“There’s a qualifier if I’ve ever heard one; especially when you know we are charged with protecting her.” Kennyo replies blandly.

“So long as that qualifier stays valid there is no breach of the pact." Nobunaga says, joining the conversation at last. “The only one I’m concerned about is the archangel.”

Sasuke pushes his glasses up. “Orion isn't the only concern. Eylon is his principality."

The hall goes quiet for a moment as those assembled absorb that new information.

"Fuck." Masamune breathed. "We might as well be dealing with two archangels. Who's the power?"

"We haven't figured that out yet." Sasuke answers.

**************************************************************

Much to my dismay, the working lunch did turn into a working dinner. I couldn't understand what bothered Orion so much about the offices. They were very comfortable. Even the meeting rooms had more of a social gathering feel than a typical office. We did pass a few places with glitter on the floor.

During one of our breaks, Orion handed me a menu and I couldn't help picking on him about it. "Did Higgin's buy stock in glitter or something?"

"What? Why do you ask?" He absently brushes off his lapels and shoulders causing me to laugh.

"No reason really. I just noticed it in a few places on your floor."

He lets out an exasperated sigh. "That shit gets everywhere. No, we don't have stock in it and it's a very long story I'd really rather avoid."

I dutifully stifle a smile and turn my attention to the menu. He places our order and the two of us get back to work. We manage to finish the agenda right as dinner is being delivered.

“Now I feel bad, dinner is here and we're done.”

“Nothing to feel bad about. Good food, good conversation, and a pleasant ending to a rather hectic week. Would you do me the honor of staying for dinner? I would rather enjoy the company.”

It is late. The company has paid for it anyway. The food smells heavenly and I'm really not in the mood to cook. I don't have to work hard to convince myself to stay. “You win. I’ll stay for dinner.”

Dinner conversation was light and casual. There were a lot of stories about old projects and team antics. The stories of the pranks I played in my early years on the job keep us both laughing.

Somehow the conversation weaves around to myths and legends. I've always been fascinated with them and studied a wide variety of them before meeting the guys, maybe that's why I could accept them as easily as I had.

“What is your opinion of Angels?” He asks as he takes a bite of dessert.

I shrug. “Well, I don’t have one. I mean, I think too many people paint them as the bare-bottomed babies with hummingbird wings.”

Orion quirks a brow, “You don’t?”

“I grew up going to church. I’ve never forgotten that angels are God's army, his generals. They are to be feared, respected.”

“Do you think you’d have to fear them if they showed up?” He could see Sadie give the question serious thought before answering.

“I don’t know. I’m not god. I know I’ve made mistakes. Some of them I am sorry for and some I would stand at the pearly gates if they do exist, and tell St. Peter that I don’t care. Given the chance, I’d do it again. I try to live a good life and do what is right, but I only have my compass to go on. So,” I shrug, “who’s to say? Maybe I do. But I’ve done the best I could with what I have and I’m not ashamed of that.”

He thinks about that for a while, letting the companionable silence envelop the office for the rest of the meal.

Orion walks Sadie to the office doors then watches out his window as the car comes to take her home. His thoughts swirl as he stands at the window looking out but not seeing the world outside. Sadie should be tainted. She should be corrupted by how much time she is spending around them. Yet he could barely recognize the demon in his office a few weeks ago. He wouldn't have noticed Sasuke as a devil either if his mischevious streak hadn't tipped his hand. Is it possible it's the other way around? Is she changing them?

Sadie is pristine. That is not to say she's without sin. She is the same as any other mortal in that regard, but she hasn't been corrupted by evil. That is what astonishes him. He smiles thinking back on the conversation from dinner. He can imagine Sadie standing in front of St. Peter. There is no doubt St. Peter would fold in the face of her conviction.

Orion knows she was meant for something more. It was ordained in time before history. Tonight solidified his beliefs. He has to get her back, get her away from them, for her own good. If he has to go through all them to make it happen, so be it.


	8. Chapter 8

The gardens were impossibly beautiful and impeccably manicured. The three men walk among the trees and paths.

They all appear ageless, but one carries with him the weight of years unimagined. His voluminous robes flow around him and make it appear he is floating rather than walking the paths.

By his side, the two younger men appear to be knights or guards of some sort. Breastplates, grieves, leather pants and gauntlets. Both have long-swords in scabbards at their hip. Well protected, but nothing that will interfere with the wings on their back. The only difference is one has dark brown hair and the other is blonde. 

The older man, Elohim, speaks. His voice is gentle, understanding and kind, but with an undercurrent of command that cannot be ignored. “Michael, what of the actions of Orion?”

“There is nothing new on that front my king.” the dark haired one answers. 

“Which is not to say his actions are not a concern, my lord.” the light haired one answers. 

The king smiles. “I'm aware, Uriel. I'm not concerned as of yet and I trust Michael's judgment. Orion delivered the translation of the prophecies.”

Uriel sighs, irritated but defeated. “No matter what I try I can't find another way to interpret them. It's an affront.”

“Entreat doesn't mean ‘bend knee to’, Uriel.” Elohim chuckles softly. “It means to ask. Do you think I am capable of asking without groveling?” 

“That's not what I meant, my king. Anyone would be honored to be chosen for ascension! One should not need to be asked permission.”

“Be at ease Uriel. We don't know what I'm petitioning for. We just know I'm to ask something. And so I shall, when the time is right.” His gaze turns to the other angel. ”Michael, he will make his move and soon. We must not have a repeat of the crusades.”

Michael winces a little at the memory. “With all due respect my king, can we really equate twelve souls with that?”

The king stops and faces Michael, when he speaks his voice is hard. “The body count doesn't make the catastrophe. The impact does. You forgot that once Michael. You are on the verge of doing so again. Never underestimate the value of a single soul. The faithful will not survive a repeat of that tragedy.”

“Yes, my king.”

Elohim sighs. “Does the pact stand?” 

“Neither the devils nor the demons have broken it. That is not to say they are not acting. They have grown inventive in their torments of Orion.” Uriel chuckles and shakes his head. “There was a recent delivery of quite a bit of candy, or so I'm told.”

“They are delivering candy as a prank?” Elohim is astonished. 

“It was uh,” Uriel coughs, how do you say this to the king of heaven? “inappropriately shaped, my lord.”

The king laughed. He actually laughed. 

“To his credit, Orion has not taken action against them at this time, my king.”

The king wondered at that for a moment. Orion was known to be hot-headed and short tempered. He wondered what was staying his hand while blessing it. His generals should not be the one that broke the pact. 

“See that Orion does not do too much damage. There is a reason I have left things as they are. I have accepted them for a purpose.”

Uriel doesn't miss the subtle implication in that statement. “Accepted? Her boon remains ungranted?”

Elohim smiles enigmatically. “Correct. There is a reason for that as well.”

Michael bows respectfully. “I will see to Orion my king.”

“Don't stop him Michael. Just” he pauses and a smile with a touch of mischievousness graces his lips, “do damage control.”

“As you will it, so shall it be my lord.” Michael rises, turns and walks away.

“You do know who you just asked to do damage control, right?” Uriel looks at the king. 

“Would you have rather I asked Aerion?”

“You make a good point, my lord.” 

“I often do.” mischievousness alight in his eyes, Elohim looks over the gardens. 

************************************

The council chamber is large. The twelve beings in the room could be pulled from a fantasy movie. There are entities that look human, at least one elf, and one very gaunt being who is humanoid but has gray, patchy skin. A few beings have horns, even more with wings. There is even a squid faced one. They each step up to the table in groups of three.

“Does the pact stand honored?” a deep voice asks with great ceremony.

“The pact stands honored. The rule is law.” the other eleven echo.

“Be welcome and at peace.” Enki says stepping to his seat at the table. His garb for formal meetings is slightly more modest. He is wearing the equivalent of a kilt. He's not wearing much else but at least he wouldn't expose himself to the council by turning too fast. 

All the assembled beings take their seats. Notably, the two sitting beside Dakkan turn their back to the table and assembly. Their actions speaking well the contempt they hold for the assembled beings. 

“Enki, I understand your generals are being their natural, mischievous selves.” the king says with a hint of mirth.

“Mine aren't the only ones Elohim. Malcanthet’s have joined the ranks. No harm has been done. The pact stands unbroken.”

“My boys can be a handful. They are not without their virtues.” she eyes twinkle knowing the layers of meaning to her words. “The diversion keeps them entertained and out of trouble. I'm more concerned about the addition of your angel. If I'm reading my generals correctly, they might have developed a rather strong protective streak.”

Enki nods. “Mine as well, strangely enough. Normally they don't care about their toys breaking. This is different.”

“That one is of no concern. He lacks threat.” Dakkan enters the conversation. 

“What do you mean Dakkan? Do you seriously believe an archangel is not a threat?” Elohim asks. 

Dakkan nods and pins the king with a stare, his answer is firm. “That one does not *know* and his *unknowing* will be his downfall.”

Enki is clearly amused. “What doesn't he know?”

“He has been focused on the writings, the prophecy. Has he not, Elohim?” at the king's nod, Dakkan continues. "He has read and understood the words, but he doesn't *know” the players, nor does he *know* himself.”

Elohim wants to argue that point, and knows he should if for no other reason than to defend one of his generals. Something in Dakkan’s tone stops him.

“He does not *know* what your generals, and Malcanthet’s, have come to *know*.” Everyone is silent waiting for it to finish its observation.”She has endured, and grown strong.”

Enki, Malcanthet, and Elohim consider that for a moment before Malcanthet speaks again. “And what of her boon? It stands ungranted by your request Elohim.”

“That is because she has not made one, most feared Queen.”

“Not officially, but we know what it is. They have all but bended knee to her. If you do not honor this boon, I will.”

“A boon cannot be what has already been granted. If you grant that, the boon remains unfulfilled.”

“I am not granting them leave or indulging them. I am granting them to her.”

That stops them all. Malcanthet was considering gifting her six strongest generals to a mortal. Such a thing was unprecedented. 

“We do not *know* because the mortal does not *know*.” Dakken cuts through the murmurs. “But she will come to *know*. At that time you will each have all you desire, and none of it.”

The rest of the council turns and considers the gaunt creature and its cryptic remarks. What has it seen that they have not?

“I do believe we came to speak of more pressing matters?” Dakkan prompts in the silence. “It would seem there is increased activity in Pandesmos.”

“Ah, that's right. Limbo has no military.” a weasely faced man in robes of rank said from beside Enki. “Is Limbo requesting aid? Protection maybe?” 

“*know* Limbo will not fall.” Dakkan said gravely. “I cannot say the same for Nephilim Prince Mailyehn, which is why I brought it to council.”

*********************************

Everyone is gathered in the feast hall seated around a long low table with blueprints spread across it. 

“This is the Higgins building. The surrounding area is traditional office space.” Mitsuhide points out the street view and the building that was their target. 

“They literally set up in nothing more than the commercial district. No special reason for this choice, no special leylines. We do know the upper levels of this building are restricted.” Shingen adds.

“Other than Sasuke, do we have entrance?” Nobunaga asks.

“That depends. Are we trying to do as little collateral damage as possible?”

“That might be best of we wish to keep the rulers out of it.”

“Always taking the fun out of everything.” Masamune murmurs. 

“Then three of us do.” Shingen fans out three security badges like playing cards before tossing them on the table. “We can disable the wards and the rest of them can get in.”

Nobunaga smiles and his eyes flash. “Been a while since we three have lead a charge side by side.”

“We still may not. This is an exercise in theory.” Kenshin’s cold logic cuts through the growing fervor. “What else do we know?”

“The wards will not be a concern. I can disable them before you reach them.” Sasuke says before giving a detailed report of security measures both magical and mundane. 

“That would allow you three to ‘bust down the front door’ as it were and the rest of us to take up tactical positions elsewhere.”

“Isn't that supposed to be the other way around, Sasuke? Are you guys supposed to be the vanguard?” Shingen asks in mock offense.

“And risk offending the three of you because we took care of things without you even seeing the field. Perish the thought.” he replies drolly.

“What is here?” Mitsunari asks, pointing to a spot on the printouts that looks empty.

“A pocket dimension.” says Mitsuhide

“Or a gate to one.” adds Sasuke. “That is the one area I've not been able to access. It seems Orion is the only person in or out of it.”

“Could an angel create a planar gate?” Mitsuhide asks Mitsunari. 

The demon considers it for a while. “Theoretically. But I don't believe he's had the time or materials to do so. No, if it's that well warded it is a pocket dimension under the control of its creator.”

“You are certain?” Nobunaga asks. 

“Absolutely. “ Mitsunari nods. “That is where he will make his stand, if one needs to be made. To get through it you have to pass through mundane security measures here, and here. But also magical ones here, here and here.” as he speaks he points out everything he's seeing on the map. “Further there are choke points to hold an invading force here, here and here. It is well fortified.”

“With Nobunaga, Shingen and Kenshin providing a distraction,” Masamune picks up where Mitsunari left off “we have two entrances here, and here, left unguarded for the rest to get in.”

Ieyasu’s eyes scan the map. “We could divide into four groups. The frontal assault team, a team of three and a team of four on the stairs, and Sasuke.”

When he looks up the devil nods. “I can get and disable the wards and meet up with one of the teams at the pocket dimension.”

“How many angels does Orion have?” Kennyo asks.

“At least a legion.” Sasuke answers. “I still have not been able to identify the power. Whomever it is, they are laying low.”

“And Eylon.” Yukimura says. 

Masamune looks up at the other demons and devils. “Overwhelming odds, almost impossible situations, just like old times, huh? Makes me kinda disappointed this is only theory. This sounds like it could have been fun.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

Orion put down the phone, leaned back in his chair, and closed his eyes. He was supposed to have a month. A full month. Then he was going to take Sadie for coffee, dinner if he could weasel it, and they would have the “Hey, remember that time we talked about archangels? Hi. I am one.” talk.

Unfortunately, Sadie’s excited phone call assuring him all tests were passing and as long as this last build got “blessed” by the project crew, they could complete a full two weeks ahead of schedule. He said all the pleased things a client was supposed to say while inwardly cursing. His was a very delicate balancing act at the moment. He knew he was being watched. Damn, damn and double damn. What was he going to do?

The door to his office opens and Orion glares at the intruder. Eylon stands in the doorway, in full armor, wings shimmering behind him.

“Michael has summoned us, my lord.”

“Great.” Orion's voice drips with disdain. “When it rains, it fucking pours.”

******************

Orion strides purposefully through the halls on his way to Michael’s meeting chambers. The scowl on his face has angels clearing a path in front of him. His mind is elsewhere. He doesn't have time for this. He needs to be back. His time is running out. If he doesn’t finish this soon, he will lose what his king ordained. That is not an option.

He knocks once on the door and opens it without waiting for an invitation. Michael is there in full glory. His armor looks like the old Roman legion armor. Metal strips banding his chest and over his shoulders for protection. The leather skirt coming above his knees, leather sandals stopping just below. His long sword is at his side and it is not peace-bound. Michael’s wings seemed to glow faintly gold in this place. A symbol of his status and stature. Orion knew that Michael’s shield was not far from him. If the situation demanded, Michael could summon it with a word.

Orion came prepared for something like this. He had a feeling it wasn't going to be a social call. He was in his breastplate, his own military skirt and sandals matching Michael’s. His wings glowed silver, restless, as if ready for flight. He had his two long swords on his belt.

He hadn't expected Aerion to be there. He bit his tongue to keep the sarcastic remark from slipping out. She had a breastplate covering a chain shirt, but with shoulder armor like Micheal. Eschewing the military skirts of the other two, she wore leather pants with plate cuisses, greaves and sabatons. She had no visible weapon. That meant she was here on business. When it comes to Aerion, business is code for "spoiling for a fight".

“I hadn't realized this would be a family intervention. I would have baked cookies.” Fuck! He hadn't meant for that to slip out.

Michael quirked a brow. By all the powers and principalities, he hated it when Michael acted superior. “Your little game has gone on long enough, Orion. It’s time to leave the field and come home. There is nothing to be gained from this.”

Orion’s eyes narrow. “I have no idea what you're talking about. I am watching and biding my time. The pact stands. The game is almost at an end. All will be in accordance with his will.”

Through sheer willpower, Orion swore he would not lose his temper. He would most certainly not lose it here, in front of the two who wanted most to see him fail.

"You're so full of shit, Orion! You're so bloody obvious that heaven has a god damned betting pool on when you're going to lose it! You're fucking obsessed with a mortal!" Aerion rounds on him and her hands flex but she stops herself and crosses her arms in front of herself.

He smiles and meets his sister's eyes. Now he knows where her weapon is. "She is his missing angel of mercy. I was tasked with bringing her home. And I will." His voice is calmer. Let them lose their temper. He knows what he is doing is right. He is following the path ordained by his king.

Michael studies Orion. “We've known about this for as long as it’s been going on. At first, there was no harm, but now you’re losing yourself. The king is worried brother. Come home. Leave things as they are.”

He knew it. They wanted to see him fall. No matter how hard he tried, it would never be good enough for his siblings. They were jealous he got picked for this and now that he's done all the heavy lifting they want to step in and take over.

“No!” The word is a growl through clenched teeth. “He has ordained this. She is his. She is his mercy manifest. She will work with me, be by my side. I will bring her home.”

Ever patient, Michael gentles, entreating his brother to see sense. “Orion, don’t follow in my footsteps. Our king knows what he is doing.”

“You have lost yourself, Michael. You made one mistake. ONE! How long must you flense yourself for a mistake over a century ago? What will it take for you to regain your pride and fire? When will you remember what you are?”

Michael flinches like he had been slapped. “That one mistake cost millions of lives. MILLIONS!” he raises his voice, meeting temper with temper “and our king still mourns the losses. The damage dealt to the flock persists! That is not COWARDICE! That is taking responsibility and making sure no one makes this mistake again.”

Orion’s voice turns to steel. His words are steady, clipped and full of conviction. “I have not forgotten what it is to serve our king. I have not forgotten his laws. I have not forgotten what it means to fight for that which he has ordained.” His eyes meet Michael’s and something flickers behind them. Michael thought he would never see that in an Archangel. “He is the word. And the word is law! Since time uncounted she was meant for me. I will bring her home.”

"For fuck's sake, hang this!" Aerion's hand slides to her waist and faster than Orion could blink, the pointed steel weight at the end of the nine sectioned chain was reaching for him. Had he been a second slower it would have connected.

His swords are in his hands as she shortens the chain, grabbing it almost at the midpoint and spinning it with deadly efficiency. "We tried to be nice. We tried talking and you're just too far gone to listen to reason. Once again it falls to me to beat some sense into you."

The chain lashes out in three quick attacks giving Orion a split second opening. He presses his advantage.

"Concustodio!" The word rings with authority and Orion's sword connects with Michael's shield. "Tsk tsk little brother. Didn't I tell you not to hit girls?"

"She started it. I was merely finishing it." Orion bit back.

The chain passes between the two archangels driving them apart.

"By the graces Aerion! Are you trying to kill us?" Michael gasps

"No. Mortally wound, maim, those work as well." She said spinning her chain in vicious circles driving Orion back, forcing him to be defensive. "Why Orion? Why must you be so hard headed? Why can you not see reason?

Each question was punctuated with another spin of the chain or drive of the pointed weight coming within inches of Orion.

He had had enough. He planned. He studied. He worked. He was not going to let these two meddlers get in his way! He was ordained by the king! He was on the side of righteousness!

Aerion noticed the faint white glow starting to surround her younger brother and started to back off. This was not good. If he was in the wrong, he should not be able to call on this.

Michael took Aerion's withdrawal as a sign and pressed his own advantage. With each attack, the glow grew. Orion's conviction was solidifying.

"I will bring her home, Michael. She will stand at my side."

Michael’s eyes go wide with realization. “By his grace Orion! Are you in ….”

Michael never finished that sentence. The white aura around Orion grew blinding.

"Michael! GET DOWN!" Aerion tackled Michael, knocking him to the floor as Orion channeled all his panic, fury, and indignation into a wave of sheer force. The shockwave causes the two to roll a few times.

When the ringing in their ears stops and they are able to stand, Orion is nowhere to be found.

"I fucking told you he was going to do something bloody stupid." Aerion rounds on Michael.

"I didn't think he'd take it this far!"

"You didn't think Michael. Period. He's our brother. You know what he is capable of and you chose to ignore it. Your ego telling you the entire time you could stop him with pretty words."

"What the hell was that anyway?" Michael looked at his sister. He had never seen it before.

"Righteous fury. It's only been used once before." she murmured.

"Why have I never seen it before?"

"Because you were the one who unleashed it."

Michael swipes at his lip and looks at the blood on his fingers. Another angel kneels in front of him. Her wings glowing softly white, blonde hair in a tight braid “What are your orders, my lord?”

“Recall the legions, Anael.” Michael says softly. “He wants this fight, he fights it alone. I only hope they have the strength to bring him to heel." as she rises to carry out his orders, he whispers, "I pray they have the mercy to let him live.”  
********************************************************

The launch is getting closer and my days are getting longer again. Lately, when I've gotten home, the guys have cooked dinner. It’s been a very nice change of pace. Not that I mind cooking for them, but having one less thing to worry about when work is busy is nice.

I stand up and stretch trying to work the kinks out of my back and shoulders. 9 PM. Hideyoshi is going to lecture me again. I roll my shoulders and secretly hope I can weasel a massage out of Shingen. That devil has magic fingers. The thought of both the lecture and the massage brings a smile to my face.

“Maybe Saturday,” Sadie whispers to herself. we've not had a party for a while and I could use the break. The launch is still another few weeks away but I don’t want to wait that long.

Her thoughts wander to Orion. Over the last few months, they've worked well together. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't looking forward to having a coffee with him. She had even toyed with mentioning the guys to him, but how does one mention that they “casually” hang out with a bunch of demons and devils? Hell, some guys are outrageously jealous if a girl has male friends. How the heck would he take her hanging out and having dinner with eleven different ones?

She could never figure out what to say or how to say it, so she never said anything. With that twinge of guilt, she starts to pack up her things. If she leaves now, she can probably spare herself a serious lecture.

As she grabs her pack she feels a soft wind against her back. The smell of sage and sea salt hits her just before she hears a whispered “Please forgive me….”.

And her world goes black.


	10. Chapter 10

Hideyoshi looks up at the clock again. It’s almost midnight. Sadie’s not been this late since they met her. At his last serious lecture, she had promised she would make it a point to get home earlier. There had been multiple lectures since then, but she was actually *trying*. 

He stands up and starts pacing. 

“Keep it up dad and you're going to wear grooves in her floor.” Kennyo says, looking up from his book. 

“Where is she? It's late. She still hasn't eaten. Damn, I want to strangle Orion for making her put in this much overtime.”

Kennyo picks up on the nervous agitation surrounding the other demon. There is something else. Something he isn't saying. 

Hideyoshi drags his hands through his hair. Damn, how he wishes he had some sort of hobby, pastime, something to keep himself occupied so he wouldn’t keep looking at that accursed clock!

Kennyo stands in front of Hideyoshi, forcing him to stop his pacing. “Something is not right. This is more than being upset she's late. You think she's in danger.”

“If she was hurt, we’d know. I would know.”

“What do you feel? What do you sense?”

Hideyoshi stops. He looks toward the floor and his eyes move as if he is looking for something but they have focused far away. When he finally speaks, his voice is soft. “Nothing. The last thing I felt was surprise, a pleasant surprise and then…” He looks back at Kennyo. “There is nothing. She’s gone.”

“Sasuke?” Kennyo speaks as if the devil is in the room with them. 

“What do you need?” Sasuke asks, sitting on the back of the couch. 

Kennyo’s eyes never leave Hideyoshi’s. “Can you see if she's at work?” 

“Sure.” 

Sasuke’s voice reaches both demons clearly. “Her car is still parked here.”

“Mundane security?” Kennyo presses. 

“Sec. Let me get someplace. OK, this will work. Come on.”

Hideyoshi and Kennyo disappear from the apartment and reappear next to Sasuke in a darkened corner of the parking lot. 

“Is she in her office? I can't sense her. Can mortals put something up to block… The bond! That's it!” Hideyoshi closes his eyes and the other two feel him reach out. He disappears and reappears in exactly the same spot. Opening his eyes he surveys his surroundings. When he finally speaks his voice is dangerously low. 

“Sasuke. Check her office. If she is not there, I have a meeting with an archangel.”

Sasuke disappears and reappears outside Sadie's office. Her bag is closed but on the floor. The computer is locked but whether it is from time or her leaving, he couldn't say. There doesn't seem to be signs of a struggle. On a very tight thought to Kennyo, he relays his findings. 

“Is it safe?” 

“Yea come on.”

Kennyo appears and a moment later Hideyoshi does as well. Sasuke points to Sadie's cube. Hideyoshi touches the silly decorated nameplate. “So that's how you spell it.”

Kennyo’s eyes are glowing a soft white as he looks around. When his eyes fall to the floor and he grimaces. He holds out his hand and makes a fist, calling his staff to him. He knocks it once on the ground causing the rings about its top to chime. “He has made his move. It’s time to make ours.” He throws his head back and calls toward the ceiling. “Dragon! You are needed! The princess is missing!”

Hideyoshi’s form shimmers and his armor forms around him. “Sasuke, Alert the others. I'm going hunting for an archangel.” He disappears leaving the other two alone in the office. 

“He's not going to try and take Orion alone is he?” Sasuke asks Kennyo. 

“In his current state, he may. Let's go.”

***********************************

Somewhere in the abyss, Kenshin is writing at his desk. His head snaps up, eyes narrow and frost over. 

Deep in his core, there is a stirring, movement. The beast within chafes at its bindings seeking freedom. 

“There is a reason you are sealed. There is no place for you here.” His voice is soft but firm.

“I was summoned.” the beast growls. 

“No. I was.”

In the depths of his mind, he can hear an outraged roar. As he stands and makes his way to the to the door, his armor forms around him and his katana forms at his hip.

***********************************

In Hel, a man is working through combat forms as if moving through a graceful and deadly dance. As he reaches the end of one form, he hesitates for just a moment. His head bows.

“We are needed.” a deep voice echoes from within his mind. “Are you ready to meet my price?”

“You knew when we struck the bargain I could not. You accepted anyway.”

“Then I shall take a life of my choosing for each summoning.”

“As I agreed.”

When he looks back up, his form shimmers and morphs. A flash of blue, black and gold shines for just a moment before it is gone again. He had finally been summoned. It was time to play.

**********************************

In the feast hall a smile, gleeful in it’s promised violence, bows lips beneath crimson eyes. Nobunaga’s voice is calm when he speaks. “To arms. Orion has made his move. The theory is done. Now is the time to act.”

As Nobunaga walks past the remaining devils and demons, their armor forms over them. When he reaches Sasuke, he stops for just a moment. “Sasuke. Find her.”

The ninja vanishes and the other six stride toward the gate united in purpose.

***********************

Michael and Aerion stand in the throne room. The king is seated but flanked by Uriel and Raphael. 

“He has summoned the Righteous Fury? The king asks. 

“Yes, my king.” Aerion says with a slight wince. She harbored the same hope as Michael. She hoped they could stop this before it became came a breach of the pact.

“Why is it only your family can summon the fury?” the king mused. 

“You've nothing to worry about from me, my lord. I'm only a principality.”

Elohim studied Aerion for a moment but any thoughts he may have had were not given voice. 

After a time, he speaks. “Very well. We shall watch this play out. If he has done as you say, this is as it was meant to be.”

“My king -” 

“My Lord -” 

Michael and Aerion speak at the same time and Elohim holds up his hand. 

“I was warned. I took no actions. While it may pain you both to hear this, if I lose an angel for breaking the pact, it is a small price to pay. Enki’s generals took almost half of heaven’s legions by themselves. Had it not been for Dakkan drawing Malcanthet’s attention, those six would have brought us low. Do not seek mercy from them. If he has done as you say, he is lost to us.”

“You're not even going to try?” Aerion didn't bother to hide her outrage. “He held fast to the belief that the king still held the boon and should all else fail, you were with him. He believed you would stand beside him for doing your will and now you abandon him?” 

“Aerion! Mind your tongue. Remember to whom you speak!” Uriel chastised. 

“Quite so.” the king said softly, smiling enigmatically. “Such conduct is hardly becoming an archangel.” 

Aerion was the only one not staring at the king in shock. She was glaring. “I'll not take a position baptized in my brother's blood.” She turned and left the throne room. 

*******************

Sadie's first sensation when she wakes is pain. It's simultaneously the worse migraine and worst hangover she has had in her life. She whimpers softly and a cool cloth is placed on her forehead. Something about that anchors her and makes her try to open her eyes. The light is blinding and the pain in her skull intensifies. She gasps as her eyes screw shut.

“Here. Slowly now.” Orion’s voice is soothing and he moves the cloth over her eyes. “Give me a moment.”

There is a cool press against her temples, another at the base of her skull and finally at the junction of her neck and shoulders on her back. With each press, the pain eases. She sighs in relief. The loss of the pain comes with a wave of euphoria.

“Thank you.” I mumble gratefully. “What happened? Where am I? Why are you here? Was there something you needed?”

Removing the cool cloth from my eyes, I decided to try sitting up. That’s when I realize I'm on a very comfortable bed. I try to focus on my surroundings and get my bearings. “Orion?”

Standing next to the bed, Orion is clad in his armor, two swords on his hip. He was tall, I've always known that, but his pristine white wings are another two or three feet above his head and the tips scrape the floor. “You’re…. An angel?”

His smile is patient, gentle. “Hi, remember that time we were talking about archangels? I kinda am one.”

I laugh despite myself. “How is one ‘kinda’ an archangel?” 

He winces. “That sounded better in my head. It was kind of hard to bring up in everyday conversation. I’m sorry.”

“No, no. It’s fine. I get it. I mean, who would believe you if you just came out and said you were an angel, right?” I was rambling. 

I sit with it trying to process everything. The pieces of the puzzle are starting to fall into place. Sasuke being at work. The verbal war. I had it wrong the entire time. They weren't worried and protective because of another devil or demon, it was him. 

My eyes meet his again. “Where am I? Why am I here, Orion?”

He sits on the bed but doesn't crowd Sadie. “I’ve come to take you home.”

Something about the way he says it makes my shoulders stiffen. I try and keep my voice even, calm. “I’m a big girl. I’m perfectly capable of getting myself home. Thank you for your concern”

His eyes harden. “Not to them, ” he says the last word like it’s slanderous.

I sigh, not sure why I’m surprised that a “kind of” archangel knows about the guys. With nothing more to hide, I answer him simply. “They are my friends, my family, Orion. I have chosen them. They have accepted me. That is our agreement.”

“Forsake them.” his voice is a strained whisper, almost pleading. The look in his eyes is filled with pain and turmoil. He’s at war with himself.

“I can’t do that Orion. I won’t do that. I don't expect you to understand but that is a request I cannot grant.”

“They are demons and devils! They know no family. They are only biding their time until they can corrupt you and steal you too!”

He's wrong. He has to be wrong. With everything we’ve been through in such a short time, I refused to believe they were insincere. 

“They would never do that. We have an agreement. We have a boon. They swore to it.”

“The boon remains unanswered!” his cry is painful. “They lied to you. They granted you NOTHING! You asked for what they had already given! They had already bound themselves to you. Please. Forsake them. Come with me before it’s too late.”

“My lord!” A haggard guard runs into the room causing both of you to look up.

“What is it?” he hisses out at the intrusion.

“They’ve arrived my lord.”

“Understood. Make the required preparations.” the guard bows and leaves. Orion returns his attention to Sadie and helps her stand. “I will ask you again Sadie, forsake them. Please.”

“No.” That simple denial was absolute and firm. She would not leave them. 

“You hold their lives in your hands, Sadie. Forsake them. Walk away and they live. Refuse and they will die. Either way, you will come with me.”

“I believe there is another choice, Orion. The bonds are not irrevocable. If they choose to walk away I will let them go. But what you are asking of me,” Sadie shakes her head. “They are my family and I will stand beside them come what may. I cannot change who I am. But I will warn you, harm any of them and I will never forgive you.”

Orion’s hand rests gently on Sadie's head for a moment and his eyes swim with sorrow, pain, and something else she can’t quite name. He smiles sadly. “Then their fate is sealed. You were meant for me, and I will see my angel home.” He disappears, leaving her alone. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chapter today. I blame it on Dakkan (see tales for the latest chapter) and a very hard week at work

  
Two in the morning on a Thursday, in downtown isn't exactly the nightlife time. Almost everyone has gone home. The bars have closed and the regulars are finding new dives to burrow into. Outside of a normal looking office stand three beings in full armor. Most who look at them wonder if a reenactment convention is in town. Their armor is reminiscent of sixteenth-century Japanese daimyo armor.

Nobunaga in black armor over a white yoroi hitatare. His trademark a black jinbaori emblazoned with the Oda Mokkou was over his shoulders. Kenshin was clad only in black and white yoroi hitatare, black boots and an ice blue haori trimmed with white fur. Shingen, the least armored of the three stood in a hakama, stylized gi and a vest of sorts that protected his right and left side, as well as shoulder armor.

“It's only an exercise in theory?” Nobunaga asks with half a smirk.

“One could hope that a single archangel would have the good sense not to provoke all of us at once.” Kenshin's reply is cold as ice and just as forgiving. He is impatient to start. He wanted somewhere to focus his energy so the beast would remain chained. For now, the most he can do is focus, breathe and give his allies time to get into position.

Nobunaga raises an eyebrow and looks at Shingen.

Shingen shrugs. “He has the right of it. It would seem the legions have been recalled. The only angels remaining are those that haven’t gotten the orders or are loyal to him. There are less than a hundred remaining. Likely, closer to fifty.”

"What of the power and the principality?"

Shingen draws his tessen and snaps it open studying it for a moment. The red, steel ribbed fan has Fū-Rin-Ka-Zan clearly written on its face and the symbol of a tiger beneath. "The principality remains. A strong sense of honor and duty, that one. A shame it's misplaced, but you have to respect it." He snaps his fan closed.

Kenshin eyes Shingen cooly. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen that.”

Shingen favors the other man with a smirk. “I want to give them a fighting chance. I’ll draw my sword if I find an opponent worthy of it.”

Kenshin’s eyes return to the building and narrow as they travel the length of it to where they believe Sadie is being held. “They became unworthy of mercy when they broke the pact.”

Nobunaga wraps his hand around the sheath of his own katana but doesn’t bare steel. “ Shall we gentlemen?”

The trio raises their left hands in unison and the door of the building explodes inwards.

***************************************************  
Eylon knew this time was coming. It was something he had seen since before he entered service as a principality. It was why he petitioned the king for this position. One could run from their destiny and be tired when it caught them, or stand in defiance demanding destiny battle them until the very end. Eylon was always the latter type of angel.

His calm voice issued orders over the intercom. “Close the gates! Engage the wards at the second and fourth floors. Shut down the elevators.” They would be silly to take the elevators and Eylon knew it, but battles were lost from overlooking the foolish and leaving yourself exposed.

“Sir! The gates show they are closed but the sigils are not engaging!”

He saw to those sigils yesterday. Why would they not be engaging? Damn it. His eyes narrow. That damned demon again. What in the hell did he have to do to get rid of that pest? They needed those sigils and Orion was engaged. “Continue monitoring progress and wait for my signal on how to proceed. I’ll see to the sigils personally .” he replies.

He doesn’t sense the shadow slip down from the ceiling, nor does he hear the whispered “No. You won’t.”. The edge of the sai connects and Eylon drops. "Sleep tight little angel," the shadow whispers.

Stepping past the prone form, Sasuke moves to the control panel. He taps a few buttons and speaks as if to himself. “The secondary route is open. The distraction is drawing most of them. There are additional units on the seventh and tenth floors. You can go around if you want. The sigils are disarmed .” He looks at one of the display screens and blinks trying to make sense of what he’s seeing. “Neither Shingen nor Nobunaga are using lethal force” he says incredulously.

“What about Kenshin?” comes Mitsunari’s calm reply.

“Is there any other kind?” Sasuke asks.

“Point well taken. I will advise the others.” Standing inside a stairwell, Mitsunari looks at Yukimura and Kennyo. “It looks like they are not using lethal force.” he pauses and rolls his eyes “Well barring Kenshin, but is anyone surprised at that exclusion? Let’s see if we can avoid an all-out war with heaven and only take what we must. Hideyoshi, did you get that?”

Hideyoshi, back against one of the office walls, nods and relays everything to Mitsuhide and Ieyasu. “We got it. Has anyone seen Masamune?"

A chorus of "No" comes over the mental communication. "Fuck. We can't wait for him. I'll lecture him later. Meet you on the top floor." Breaking mental communication he turns to the two with him "Well gentlemen, shall we go around or through ?”

Mitsuhide and Ieyasu’s eyes both glow softly and their reply comes in unison “Through.”

Returning his attention to the central console, Sasuke starts disrupting communication and disabling other security measures. Everyone should have a straight shot now.

He was never fond of using mental communication during combat. You had to concentrate on the message and who it was getting to, leaving you exposed. You couldn't pay attention to your surroundings. On the upside, it could not be disrupted the way he was doing to his enemy and you had absolute confidence the message was coming from who you thought it was.

The distraction was all his enemy needed. While he was relaying messages, the form on the floor moved, silently drawing his sword. He waited just long enough to be certain the others would not hear the demon's death before he struck.

The change of air pressure at his back is the only warning he got. On reflex, Sasuke turned, laying his sai along the length of his forearm, blocking the incoming blow. Eylon is standing before him, shortsword only inches away. 

“I'm noble enough to give you one chance. Surrender demon.” Eylon hisses.

“Fascinating that your 'nobility' comes with a sword bearing down on me. And it's Devil,” Sasuke says flatly. "You angels never get that right." He hooked the short sword with the yoku of his sai and pulled it away. At the same time, the weapon's twin comes forward nailing Eylon in the solar plexus. "The day you do, I might just find the same nobility you claim to have."

Pressing what small advantage he had in these close quarters, Sasuke struck twice with the blunt edge of his weapons. One aimed for the clavicle and the other for the sternum. Eylon had still not regained his breath from the last blow so he could do nothing more than dodge.

Hoping to catch the devil off balance, Eylon kicks aiming for a knee. Sasuke spins. The sai against his arm again, he brings his elbow back breaking the principalities nose.

"Huh. You should be glad my sai are short." Sasuke says offhandedly.

"I will not fall to a mere devil!" Eylon growls, bringing his sword to bear

"You're right." A deep rumble fills the room as a claw slides into Eylon's back, stopping inches in front of Sasuke. The ninja looks up and sees a serpentine body wrapped around the neck of the angel and a glowing cerulean eye coming from behind him. “You will fall to a dragon.” the form whispers into the angel's ear as he fell to the floor.

Sasuke stares at the beast in front of him, not knowing whether it is friend or foe. Something about it was familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. The beasts head was easily as tall as he was. He twirled his sai and took up a defensive stance once more. 

"My price is paid, devil. You are not my quarry. I came to aid you. Come. You are expected."


	12. Chapter 12

“Shingen! Are you keeping my quarry from my blade?” Kenshin snarls at the other man.

Shingen parries an incoming blow with the war fan, gracefully pushing the sword to the side and stepping into the angels reach. With his opponent off balance, he spins and brings his tessen down pulling his blow just enough to keep from killing the being. The sword drops the floor with a clatter and the angel crumples in a heap.

“Not at all my friend, I’m just faster than you are,” Shingen replies with a grin. “Look! There are more. See if you can keep up, won’t you?” Shingen steps away subtly maneuvering to draw the attention of the most angels. " _If I can keep the body count down we won't have an all-out war._ " He thinks to himself. He sees a flash of crimson and looks up to see Nobunaga.

"I thought you said there were fifty at most. Who did the counting?" Nobunaga taunted. The Devil King finds himself surrounded by four angels. “At least they’re smart enough to attack me in a group!” He banters to Kenshin and Shingen. “They like to keep me entertained.”

The sound of the tessen snapping open sounds through the room, an odd counterpoint to the ring of steel on steel. "I'll take it out of Sasuke's hide later. He probably thought lowballing the estimate was 'keeping things interesting' for us."

Two of the angels charge Nobunaga in an uncoordinated attack. He sidesteps the first squarely nailing him in the solar plexus with the hilt of his still sheathed katana. Quickly he reverses blade and catches the second in almost the same place with the end of the sheath. Both angels fall to the floor curling in on themselves. They go limp before the air returns to their lungs.

“What they lack in skill, they certainly make up for in fervor and numbers.” Glancing at the remaining angels, Nobunaga's grin turns feral and his eyes flash crimson. He makes a beckoning gesture. “Come on. Don’t keep me waiting.”

*************************************************

Yukimura leans on his spear looking over the bodies littering the floor. He has more cuts on him than he’s used to. “Whose bright idea was it to use non-lethal force?”

A ball of force goes over his shoulder and slams the angel charging Yukimura against the far wall. It slumps against the wall unconscious. Kennyo lowers his staff and favors Yukimura with a sympathetic glance. “If I had to guess, it was Shingen. He would not want a senseless loss of life. Kenshin, while honorable, would believe Heaven has broken the pact and see no reason to hold back.”

“Damn Orion! It’s harder to pull punches than it would seem.”

“You’ve sparred before. You know how to pull your punches.”

Yukimura stands and rolls his shoulders and rotates his neck, popping it. “We don’t hold back when sparring. We try to kill each other with training weapons like civilized men.”

Kennyo stares at Yukimura. He was as crazy as the rest of them!

Mitsunari sheaths his sword and looks down the hall. “We’re almost there. Come on.”

*************************************************

Hideyoshi, Mitsuhide, and Ieyasu step onto the twelfth floor.

“Hallway is clear,” Mitsuhide says. “The entrance we are looking for should be up the hall on the left.”

Hideyoshi draws his weapon. “Let’s do this.” As he steps into the hall, angels fill it from both ends.

Ieyasu rolls his eyes and favors Mitsuhide with a particularly unamused look. “Your definition of ‘clear’ leaves much to be desired.”

Mitsuhide and Ieyasu draw their weapons, the three stand back to back appraising their enemy.

“Well,” Hideyoshi says, looking for the bright side, “There are only about a dozen of them.”

“And,” Mitsuhide adds, “At best they can only attack us four at a time.”

“When you put it that way,” Ieyasu says, “It hardly seems fair.”

On a shout four angels charge them. They smile and brace to meet the charge.

**************************************************

I look around. This is not so much a room as space. Swirling blues in different shades and the occasional white suffuse the place. Surprisingly, the constant movement hasn't made me sick.

The longer I stayed here, things disappeared. First the bed, then the cloth, until it was just me in this place. I knew that the soldier came in from a door but I've been around the entire “room” and I can’t find it. There is nothing here. No way in, no way to find out what is going on. No way to help.

I've never thought I would do well as a damsel in distress and this forced imprisonment proves that point. That particular thought as me throwing a punch towards some of the swirling mist, right into a wall.

"OW! Fuck. Shit! That hurts." I shake my hand trying to shake the pain out. Reaching out with my other hand I try to find the wall I just hit. If there is a wall, there is a door and that means a way out. My hand connects with nothing. Where there was a solid wall just moments before was nothing but air now.

I growl in frustration. "I'm going to kill you when I get out of here, Orion!"

“What do you *know* child?” The voice I've heard a hundred times in my dreams is with me. Its question teases something at my mind as if trying to bring up memories long dead.

"You're here? Where? What are you doing here?" The words tumble out.

"Watching. Waiting. *know* that you are not alone." It replied. That did more to calm me than anything else.

"Good. Now, think. What do you *know*?"

“I know that I’m fucking tired of playing the captured princess.” I say sardonically. “I know that I’m trapped in here and can’t find a way out. I know I’m fucking pissed off.” I slump to the floor. “I know I’m worried about them, for them.”

“What else do you *know* child?”

Focusing, I look around. What do I know? What have I seen, heard, felt, and smelled since I’ve been here? Where is the truth?

I ask myself the same question aloud “What do I know? ”

A cacophony of light and sound erupts as Orion re-enters the space. “They come. I’m doing this for your own safety. Please understand.” He had felt the change when the dragon arrived. He knew what he was up against, but he thought Sadie being here would keep Kenshin from summoning the beast. He remembered the carnage it caused during the war for the planes. The dragon was not a weapon to be used lightly. To think he'd wield it for a mortal.

Orion shook his head. His lord had been wrong. This demon was too dangerous. He could not be suffered to live. He couldn't even be trusted to exercise judgment on the appropriate use of force. Orion knew he had to do what he could to protect Sadie now. That beast did not discern friend from foe on the battlefield.

"I do this not to keep you in, but to keep them out." a cage springs up around Sadie. There is something about it that is not quite normal. It is solid and looks to be steel, but there is something different about it and I know, no I *know* it's a bad idea to touch the bars.

I glare at Orion channeling all my anger and frustration into it. I swear if I get my hands on him. Something inside me shoves, hard.

Orion stumbles forward, clutching at his head.

“Think on what you *know*, child.” the voice echoes.

Light cuts through the swirling mass and Hideyoshi, Ieyasu, Mitsunari, Mitsuhide, Yukimura, and Kennyo enter.

“Princess?” Kennyo calls out. Mitsuhide sees Sadie first. The snake's eyes travel slowly to Orion as they narrow. When he speaks his voice is more a growl. “You have made a grave mistake, angel. I will carry you to Tiene myself.”

There is little more than a blur, a flash of yellow to herald movement, but the ring of steel on steel shows Orion anticipated the charge and met it. “Keep your words devil. The word is spoken. The word is law. You are out of line.”

Taking the opening Mitsuhide's attack granted, Hideyoshi steps forward and unsheaths his weapon in a single fluid motion aiming for Orion's unprotected flank. Orion's second short sword blocks the attack. His grin is mocking.

"Neat trick, but I know you're not hiding a third one." Ieyasu said from behind him. The sound of air moving told him how hard the weapon would hit if he allowed it to connect. Orion teleported away just in time.

"I will give you this chance to walk away. She has already said she will let you go if you choose to leave her side. I will not harm her and I have promised her, on my honor and position, you will be left in peace. This is your last chance. Walk away."

The swirls behind Orion change. Green and black darkens the blue. The colors stretch, reaching for him. "Never." the single word is both soft as a sigh and seems to echo throughout the space.

"Then I will deliver your corpses to your lords." In the space of a breath, Orion raises his sword into the color. The color becomes a shape, the shape becomes solid, impaled on the angel's sword. With a negligent glance, he practically flicks the other devil off his weapon. “Insolent worm! You need to learn your place! You have been a thorn in my side for far too long.”

The being falls, sai's clattering to the floor. The body seems to tumble away before lying motionless. It's the glasses that bring recognition.

The breath Sadie took in now releases itself in a horrified scream. “SASUKE!”

Yukimura bellows in rage. “You will pay for his life with yours!” and charges.

Orion manages to dodge a direct hit from the spear, but it clips his wing. His dodge brings him into range of Mitsunari who had not yet unsheathed his weapon. "At least there is one who won't pose a problem." Orion growls, bringing his weapon down.

The ring of steel on steel as the blade is deflected at the last moment is unexpected. When his gaze meets Mitsunari's again there is no trace of his trademark smile. His eyes are hard and his face is utterly blank. "Has no one told you that you favor your left side and you lack follow-through."

The butt end of the spear catches his ankles and with a twist, Orion falls prone. Hideyoshi and Mitsuhide come from either side, katana crossing at the angel's neck. Hideyoshi's blade slides under Mitsuhide's. Citrine eyes narrow as both blades narrowly miss slitting the angel's throat, sliding into the ground on either side of his neck, pinning him.

Yukimura steps forward and rotates the spear aiming the head at Orion's solar plexus. Ieyasu, lunging forward on a half kneel to avoid the other weapons, aims his weapon across Orion's arm intending to slide it between the archangel's ribs. The archangel's eyes flick once.

"He's about to.." Mitsunari starts but Orion disappears, forming a distance away. "He always looks left before he teleports."

"It would seem I underestimated you demon. It is a mistake I'll not make twice." Ieyasu's strike was true. Orion is bleeding badly from his right arm and he is only holding one weapon.

"You flatter me." Mitsuhide answers, his angelic smile doesn't reach his eyes. "We offer you this one chance. Return what you have taken and we will let you live long enough to see tribunal for your actions. Refuse, and you will die."

Orion's grip on his remaining sword tightens and he stands tall, unflinching. "Never."

They charge one another. The faint glow that has been around him this whole time gets a little brigher. Each demon or devil lands a hit, but none of them seem to do more than glancing damage. With each hit, the glow around Orion grows. There is no flourish or banter now. Every being is fighting with the intent to kill their opponent in the most expedient means possible.

There is a chime of prayer rings and Kennyo’s voice rings out with purpose, “Dragon! She is here!”

The glow around Orion explodes outward like a sun going supernova and his voice rings out “ENOUGH!”

When her vision clears, Sadie sees her friends who had been fighting him lying motionless on the floor. Where Kennyo fell, light coalesces. When it clears Nobunaga, Kenshin and Shingen stand there.

Wordlessly Nobunaga draws his katana.

Shingen reaches for his sword. “Finally. An enemy worthy of my blade.”


	13. Chapter 13

Orion looks at the three standing against him. His confidence evident in his bearing despite his many injuries. “She will return with me. It was ordained. This is how it was written."

Kenshin’s voice is glacial. “Over my dead body.”

“That can be arranged!” Orion bellows and charges. Kenshin calmly raises his blade and meets the enraged angel without the slightest change in his expression.

Shingen and Nobunaga attack as if they are two halves of a whole. Their steps and strikes perfectly coordinated. They miss the angel by the barest whisper as he disappears and reforms a safe distance away from them.

“I uphold his will. I follow the law. I will not be stopped by a dragon, a tiger, and a dog.” his words dripping with disdain

The swirls that make up this place change behind Orion. A serpentine dragon with black, blue and gold scales emerges from the void. Its claws wrap around Orion's wings as part of its body coils around the archangel. The claws on the wings pull down, ripping the wings off the archangel. A rumble that became a voice echoes through the place. "Will you fall to me?"

The beast's head turns toward Kenshin and then Sadie before its form shimmers and changes. Masamune steps away from Orion and looks to the others.

"Sorry I'm late." He moves to stand with them, pointing with his thumb over his shoulder. "Nobu, you going to let him get away with that?"

"Well I was going to rip his wings off for that insult, but you beat me to it."

"I'm sorry?" He waits for a beat. "No, I'm not. He had it coming."

Masamune looks over to Sadie and flashes a smile. "Sit tight lass. This will be over in no time and we'll get you out of there."

The four surround the archangel and their forms shift. Sadie had always known that they were devils or demons. Their horns are nothing new, it's something she was very comfortable with, but this change is something more.

Nobunaga's form becomes living samurai armor wrapped in flame. Rather than the traditional mask, his facial features sink becoming more angular and almost skull-like. It was the very devil countenance the mask would have depicted. Eyes glowing with the very fire that dances around him. The fire both consumes and feeds him. The brilliant reds, oranges, and whites wrapping around him like a lovers caress.

Shingen's armor falls away leaving him clad only in hakama. His physique can only be described as "more". He becomes taller, stronger, more than he is normally. The greens and browns of the earth form under his feet with each step. Stone forms a shield around him whenever a strike comes. The element itself was protecting him and feeding his strength.

Kenshin doesn't change form, he becomes colder. An unseen wind swirls around him. The bite of a winter chill seems to rise all around him. He has one thousand small blades at his bidding, each no more than a papercut. He uses them with brutal efficiency. They are painful and deadly in their multitude.

Masamune is covered in chitinous armor that mirrors the blue, black, and gold scales of the dragon. He moves with the grace of water, each scale catching the light and dancing in his fluid movements. Every single strike flows. There is no obstacle. There is always a path for him to flow through. If a blow is parried, he simply follows the parry through and finds the opening on the other side.

From my prison, my mind is a torrent of its own. What do I know? What do I know? Why is that question echoing in my head? Memories, snippets of dreams, vignettes play themselves like film clips in my mind.

I remember hiding in blankets and finally walking a path. I remember wishing someone would plant flowers, but the flowers never came. “I know wishing isn’t enough.” I whisper.

“What else?” the voice prompts. I thought it had gone, but it now seems like it was just waiting for me to do what it had asked.

“I know,” I look around. Everything in this place existed because someone willed it to. When it no longer served a purpose, it went away. I look toward Orion and remember channeling my rage, how something inside me pushed and hit true. “The will is a weapon.”

Sadie hears a smile in the voice when it speaks next. “What else?”

As I look at my fallen allies and four still fighting, I can see the strength in each of them. Yet Orion still stands. I remember Sasuke's quiet defense and protection of me. I witness how his loss galvanized the whole group. I remember Orion's words. They had already pledged themselves to me. They are not fighting for a grand ideal, they are fighting for me. “I know there is strength in numbers, but there is great strength in one.” I realize my power at last.

“Speak your boon. You *know*. You are ready to claim your power, my disciple.”

Staring at the combat, I whisper the boon that is in my heart. “I don't want to be rescued. I want the power to protect them. All of them. I don’t want to lose anyone else.”

“If you *know*, claim your weapon.” the voice seems immensely pleased.

I take a deep breath and focus my will. What I want is so clear. I want an end to this strife, this conflict, the pain. I wave my hand as if brushing away a fly and the bars simply disappear. A harsh, strong wind hits the combatants and pushes them back several feet.

“Lass?” Masamune is the first to look Sadie's way.

Kenshin and Shingen turn and their twin calls of “Princess!” “Angel.” brings a small smile to her lips. She is more than their angel, their fireball, their princess. She is their shield. When necessary, she is the sword of fury that will exact vengeance for the fallen.

She steps out from where the cage was, her pristine, snow-white wings flowing gracefully behind her. She has softly glowing white eyes and horns on her head curling up and slightly back. Clad in leather armor she moves forward.

As she looks at each of the fallen pain flickers across her features. With a slow movement with her left-hand Sadie moves them out of danger. In a wave that emanates from her, the formless void changes into a vast grassland plain. The sky is blue and clear over the five still fighting, but there are dark clouds behind her and they are rolling in.

Those no longer in the fight start to stir, all except one. I look to Orion. I *know* I am a woman of my word and he hurt one of mine. There is a price to be paid. “You have taken something from me, Orion. Something that you had no right to take.”

His eyes go wide. He knows what he’s seeing. This is not his king's mercy made manifest, it's his vengeance. Orion realizes he not only failed to bring his angel home, he was the instrument of her downfall. How could the prophecies have been so wrong?

Sadie continues her slow walk toward him. The clouds darken the sky and thunder rolls. Bringing her arm in front of her, she draws it in a horizontal line. At of the line, she makes a fist, manifesting a longsword out of nothingness. Still a fair distance away from Orion, she brings the sword to her side.

"An eye for an eye isn't that scripture, Orion? Is your life for his a fair price then? Speak. This is your only opportunity for clemency.” My voice rings out.

“Mercy.” his voice seems so lost. “I only wanted to see you safe. It was law. It was written.”

I tighten my grip on the sword and it starts to hum. “You beg ‘mercy’ when you have killed one of mine? You speak to me of prophecy when you have broken the pact? I give you a chance for clemency and still, you show no remorse for what you have done!”

A streak of light is all that heralds the movement before there is a ring of steel on steel. Orion barely managing to meet Sadie's charge. Lashing out with four quick strikes, Sadie probes for an opening but Orion meets them all. Her left hand comes up and she unleashes a ball of force forcing him back and to his knees.

"Would "mercy" have saved him, Orion? Would he still be alive if he had groveled, begged?" Rage colored her voice and again she charged. There was no mercy here.

“He lives!” Ieyasu calls out from beside Sasuke's prone form.

The charge stops just short and I look at the blonde demon, my blade a hair's breadth from Orion’s neck. "Swear to me, Ieyasu."

"On my life, princess. He lives."

My gaze returns to Orion. He raises his eyes to meet mine. “He lives, Orion. For that reason, I will grant your request for clemency. Go home. Tell your king the demons and devils have a new protector. Tell your king what you have cost him and pray we never meet again. The Erinyes will not be so lenient in the future.”

Michael appears and helps Orion up. He bows his head in deference to Sadie. “Princess.” he says reverently “My king prays you accept our deepest apologies. We are grateful for returning our wayward brother to us alive," he pauses for a moment "if not wholly intact.”

I look at the other archangel. Still angry, my voice is hard and unforgiving. “He almost broke the pact. He would have. If Heaven is so busy they cannot keep their archangels in line, call me. I will gladly take up the task.”

Michael bows his head again. “Understood princess. You are his mercy made manifest after all. Welcome home.” and the two angels disappear.

I look at the demons and devils who have come to mean so much to me in the time we've had together. “Let's go home”.

The light that flows from Sadie is bright white, pure and pristine. When it fades everyone is in the feast hall.

Ieyasu, Yukimura, and Kenshin get Sasuke to another room to see to his injuries and make him comfortable. "He'll be fine, princess. I swear it." Ieyasu squeezes my hand once on the way out.

Nobunaga looks around. "How did you get us here?"

"Huh? Where?" Looking around I realize this place is not familiar to me at all. "Uh, I don't know? I just knew I wanted to go home and this is where we ended up. Where are we?"

"Home." Nobunaga chuckles. "Who knew our fireball would turn into our good luck charm, and finally our shield?"

"Keep it up and you'll be making dinner." I look up at him as he wraps me in a warm hug and squeezes. He puts his chin on my head and a tremble rolls through him.

I return his hug. They're safe. They will always be safe. I have my boon.

************************************************************

Around the council table, everyone assembled looks at the gaunt humanoid.

"That was a trick worthy of me." Enki says, clearly impressed

Elohim and Melcanthet look less amused. The latter has a scowl on her face that in no way detracts from her beauty.

"I had intended she be an angel of mercy." Elohim says displeasure coloring every word.

"I wanted a demon of vengeance." Malcanthet adds, pouting ever so slightly.

The gaunt being looks at them both and slightly bows his head in acknowledgment. "*know* You have all you wanted, and none of it. *Know* she is an angel of mercy, to demons. She is a demon of vengeance, to anyone who threatens the pact."

"She is yours!" they say in unison.

"You are wrong." the being says flatly. "I *know* Elohim would have granted her boon for his benefit, just as you would have granted it for your own amusement Malcanthet. But that was not the only boon owed. I *know* what both of you were blind too. She owes them each a boon too. Have they not offered her aid, succor and safe passage? Have they not done it with no thought of personal gain? Boons are not one way. All may earn them if they are worthy."

Elohim and Malcanthet look at Dakkan shocked they missed something so obvious.

"*know* I granted twelve boons tonight. She is *theirs* as they are *hers*. None may tear them asunder. " he says, and smiles enigmatically.

Enki chuckles "Oh I do want to watch the next time someone tries."

*************************************************************  
Orion lays in the infirmary staring at the ceiling. His mind is playing through the occurrences of the last few months. He plays through the prophecies over and over again. The slow mental torment of knowing he was wrong eating him alive.

Meals are delivered but he doesn't eat. People visit but he doesn't respond. He is trapped in a prison of his own making. In desperation, Michael calls Aerion.

"He is lost to us Aerion. I thought it would be a matter of time, but he's not returned to us."

"Because you're not telling him what he needs to hear, Micheal. Where are those prophecies?"

When Aerion visits her baby brother, the healers were changing the bandages. He was still bleeding. His chest barely moved but she could see he was still with them. She stood next to his bedside for a moment and brushed his unruly locks from his forehead. With a small smile, she leans forward and whispers something in his ear.

He gasps and his eyes seemed to widen. She pats his shoulder and leaves. He would be fine.


	14. Chapter 14

Sasuke took three days to heal. I was informed that was an "average" wound and "could have been much worse". I never left his side. I couldn't change his bandages or give him his medications, Ieyasu did that grumbling the whole time. Though I noticed his bedside ministrations were gentle and efficient.

When he finally got the all clear, we made our way back to my home. I put my notice in at the office. I'd been told that I would be staying with the guys for the time being, at least until we could figure out what the next steps were for me.

Dannie was heartbroken to not only lose their favorite "spa day boss" but their favorite "new guy" at the same time. I came prepared and dropped two gift cards on them. I'd never seen them cry before. They almost made me break down.

We stopped by my apartment to manage some final touches there. All the furniture went into consignment to be priced to sell. Most of my clothes did the same. They wouldn't fit around the wings. I didn't know how to sew,, so alterations weren't in the cards either. I'd figure something out. 

After making the final walkthrough, I stood looking out the picture window.

"Penny for your thoughts, Sadie." Sasuke put his arm around my shoulders.

"Hating hurts. It has to be constantly fed. Constantly tended. It's tiring."

"So put down the coal, Sadie. It's only burning you."

"I'm a woman of my word, Sasuke."

He sighs whether, in resignation or frustration, I can't tell.

"Let's look at this as a software project, ok?"

" A what?"

"Trust me on this."

Shrugging, I agree. "Ok. We're looking at hate as a software project."

"No, we're looking at your word as a software project. Bear with me." I just nod. "In software development, what do you do when you get new information?"

"You review, see how it affects the project, and react to it appropriately. If it means you drop, modify or terminate the sprint, you react to new information according to it's importance to the project."

Sasuke moves in front of me looking me in the eye. "Orion was very deliberate in how he aimed his strike. He could have killed me. He chose not to. He wanted me out of the fight but he didn't want me dead. You have new information now. Don't be obstinate." He pulls me into a hug. "Put down the coal."

I hug him back. "I'll try. I promise."

"That's all I can ask."  
************************************  
In Hel Kenshin and Masamune are walking in the gardens.

"What are you going to do now?" Kenshin asks.

"Hope I never have to call it again." Masamune answers honestly.

"It's whispers are seductive. It will show you all the ways it will be easier if you just let it take control for a time."

"I realize that. I knew that when I went to Vadilih." Masamune answers. His tone says everything. He did know the risks. He did it anyway.

"Will you chain it?"

"No. If there is a time that those whispers are right, I want to be able to call on him again."

"And when you can't pay his price?"

"He can take my life as his fee."

Kenshin watches as Masamune walks away hoping the devil never has to pay the price that will bring him no end of pain.

************************************  
"Sasuke, is this really necessary?" I ask. I'm not one to begrudge the gown. It is gorgeous and it hugs my curves in the most enticing ways. If I was going on a date, this would leave them drooling in the street. Sasuke actually paused and was speechless for a few seconds when I opened the door.

"Apparently it is, princess. We've all received summons. I don't think I've ever met the queen and it's been centuries since I've seen our Lord." He moves behind me and zips the dress I am clearly struggling with. "There, all done. Now, I have to go meet the others. A guard will come to get you shortly. Don't fret. You look lovely."

I don't have to wait long before a soft knock draws my attention and a demon pops her head around the door. "They're ready for you, princess." Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves, I stand and square my shoulders. "Right. Let's do this then."

The walk to the feast hall is mercifully short. It keeps me from having time to go crazy with nerves. The demon and devil on each side of the door look at me for confirmation and at my nod, they open the door.

My breath gets stuck in my lungs.

The guys are lined on either side of a red carpet aisle. Each has a black dress uniform and a shoulder cape providing a splash of color. Kneeling on one knee, facing a dais with heads bowed they were breathtaking.

On the left was Nobunaga, Shingen, Masamune, Mitsuhide, and Sasuke. On the right were Mitsunari, Hideyoshi, Ieyasu, Yukimura, Kenshin, and Kennyo. Impressive. Beautiful. Stunning. All the adjectives fit and it takes a polite cough from someone on the dais to break me out of my daze.

There are four people at the front of the room. As I walk toward them, I study them. Standing in front on Nobunaga and the others on the left is a winged man who could hold his own on the attractiveness scale with any of the guys in the room. His garb leaves little to the imagination. Low slung leather pants that hug his hips and thighs. He's shirtless displaying his well-muscled torso. If the guys hadn’t already taken my breath away, he probably could have.

Standing in front of Kenshin and the others is a woman no less beautiful. I thought my dress was form fitting. Hers seemed to be a second skin revealing as much as it covered. Her large leather wings drape her like a cloak. When she meets my eyes and smiles, it's an invitation and an offering. Somehow I don't drool.

I look at the other two figures. One was Dakkan. I learned he was the voice in my dreams. He and I have spent a lot of time together and he's been mentoring me. The last is an ethereal, ageless man wearing an understated crown made of golden vines, dressed in white flowing robes that seemed almost to be gossamer. Strangely, it suits him.

As I walk past each of the guys, their heads lift just slightly. All of a sudden I'm self-conscious about the open back of my dress. Sasuke said it was practical for my wings, but it does leave me feeling a little exposed.

When I reach the edge of the dais, I lift the hem of my dress, kneel and nod politely to each of the beings in front of me. “It’s an honor and a pleasure to meet you all.”

Enki looks at Nobunaga. “Do you realize she did not look at me twice? I think I’m mildly offended.”

“I didn’t fare any better, Enki dear. And I actually tried.” The woman said.

“She’s that taken with our generals Malcanthet. Well, what are we to do?” Enki asks feigning insult.

“What we came to do, and stop torturing the poor girl.” The man next to Dakkan said. His voice kind and gentle.

The three step down from the dais and stand in front of me. The man with the kind voice holds his hand. I take it and he helps me up.

“We welcome you princess, and acknowledge your position in this place.” he says.

The woman is the first to speak. Her voice ringing and carrying a great ceremony. “Let it be known and witnessed by those here assembled that Malcanthet, Queen of the Abyss acknowledges the Princess in our midst. I present as a gift of welcoming, six of the best generals the Abyss has to offer” She gestures to the demons kneeling in front of her.

The man with the leather wings takes my hand and presses a kiss to the back of it. With a teasing smirk, he nibbles at my knuckles bringing a blush to my face.

I could almost swear I hear growls of discontent behind me. His voice is honey and laden with promise when he speaks. “Hel acknowledges, and welcomes, the princess in our midst. In our eyes, she is granted all the rights and responsibilities the title entails. Let it be witnessed by those here assembled that Enki, Ruler of Hel has said it is so. I present as a gift of welcoming, five of the worst troublemakers Hel has to offer. I wish you luck.”

I wonder who took lessons from whom when it comes to Enki and Shingen. Perhaps they just compared notes.

Finally, the man who helped me stand speaks. “Heaven would like to welcome and acknowledge the princess in our midst. We have been recipients of her grace and mercy and know she will be kind and just. Instead of generals and gifts, Heaven comes asking a favor.” His eyes twinkle with mischief as he looks at me, smiling kindly.

I tilt my head and study him. “A favor? With all due respect sir, what can I do that Heaven cannot do for itself?”

“You can offer forgiveness and a chance for redemption.”

I feel a warmth behind me. Judging from the shadows that are thrown on the wall, it is from a pillar of light. When I look over my shoulder, I can't believe my eyes. Orion is kneeling, just as everyone else, in the aisle behind me. On his back, he has the skeleton ribs that form the frame of wings, but there are no feathers.

“Heaven would consider it a personal favor if you would accept an archangel into your service.” Elohim says

I turn. Orion does not raise his head. The guys have various expressions from outright violence, to consideration, to acceptance. I remember Sasuke's words. Am I willing to let go of the coal? I shake my head.

“I accept none of them.” you say gently.

“Princess? Angel? Lass?” the panicked chorus goes up from all of the guys at once. Orion even raises his head at that, though he says nothing.

I turn back to Enki, Malcanthet, and Elohim. “I appreciate your generosity, but I must refuse. They are not tools to be passed around. I made them a promise and it’s one I intend to keep.”

I kneel in front of Orion. “Is it your will to work with me? There is at least one here who trusts you, and if his words are true, I would know what is in your heart.”

Orion looks at me. His eyes show deep pain and remorse. "I was arrogant Sadie. I didn't look past what I believed to be true. My vanity cost me my best friend and heaven their strongest principality. If you would have me, I would serve you. As penance for the pain I've caused you and Heaven."

I lay my brow against his. I have to set down the coal. Maybe if I do, he can heal too. If Sasuke is right, Orion deserves at least this much.

I stand and look at the assembled generals. “I told you once I would not bind you to me. I will not trap you. I stand by that promise. But," I smile a mischievous grin. I have to tease them a bit. "If it is your desire to remain by my side, the kitchen is always open for friends.”

“Does it mean working with him?” Yukimura asks scornfully, then just as quickly adds “Ow! Quit it! Fine! I’ll stop!”

I blink and think I see Kennyo sliding the top of his staff back into place.

The two sides of the aisle look at one another, stand and bow. The smiles on their faces say it all but when the chorus of “Yes, Princess” rings out, I *know* this is what "bursting with happiness" feels like.

I hold out my hand to Orion. He takes it and stands. “Welcome home, Orion.” I turn back to the beings in front of the dais.

“I swear I will protect them.” With those words a platinum filigree diadem, set with rubies, obsidian and grey moonstone forms on my brow, an official symbol of my status.

The guys swarm wrap me in a hug after hug, sometimes a few at once.

Enki, Malcanthet, Elohim, and Dakkan watch on in amusement. They step back on the dais. The celebration is going to start but they figure it’s better to leave us to celebrate without unnecessary courtesy.

As they fade from the room Enki asks “Hey Dakkan, why did we just give Limbo a standing army?”

"You will *know* soon enough."


End file.
